Forbidden Love
by Crystal Twilight
Summary: Discontinued A VB AU: Bulma is a princess and Vegeta is a prince. Bulma is engaged against her will to someone she hates. Vegeta hates his life as the heir to Spain's throne. Will they find eachother or will hatred forever keep them apart?
1. Unpleasant Affairs

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I'd... Hmm... I don't know what I'd do exactly... ^_^; The point is, I DON'T, so no suing me!   
  
A/N: OK, this idea popped into my head and it just won't go away, so I'm uploading it, JUST TO GET IT OUT OF MY MIND SO I CAN GO ON AND WRITE MY OTHER FICS!!! This is an Alternate Universe, Bulma and Vegeta romance fic. It takes place back during The Middle Ages, which we just finished studying in Social Studies a few weeks ago in my class. I'll probably screw up all the historic details and all, and I know it, so don't flame me. This is just during that time and countries that are real, it won't be factual. Bulma's 15 at the moment. Below is the casting for the first chapter or so:   
Bulma- Princess of England   
Vegeta- Prince of Spain   
Yamcha- Prince of Portugal   
Chi-Chi- Bulma's favorite Lady-in-waiting   
Mr. and Mrs. Briefs- King and Queen of England   
  
Forbidden Love   
  
Chapter 1: Unpleasant Affairs   
  
Princess Bulma awoke to the rising sun's rays dancing across her bedroom walls.   
"Morning already?" She moaned, as Chi-Chi drew the curtains around her four-poster.   
  
"That it is Milady. It's already six, you must hurry now. You wouldn't want to be late for breakfast with the King and Queen, now would you?" The lady-in-waiting grinned at the princess, knowing how she despised meals with her parents.   
  
"Break my heart." Bulma muttered as she again immersed beneath her heavy quilt.   
  
"Really, Princess, you need to get up now, I'd hate to see you punished for tardiness."   
  
"Tell them I'm sick." Bulma murmured.   
"Because if I'm forced to listen to my parents talk of my marriage, I know I will be."   
  
"Sorry, but I'm just following orders." Chi-Chi yanked the quilt away and took it to be washed.   
  
Bulma shivered in response to the sudden cold, and crawled out of bed. She yawned widely and lazily made her way to her wardrobe where, as usual, an outfit was already ready for her to wear for today. Today's selection was a rather ugly yellow gown, with a matching equally ugly ribbon. Bulma stuck her tongue out in disgust.   
"You know I hate yellow, so why do you insist that I wear it?"   
  
"I'm just doing as my superiors wish, Princess."   
  
"So why do your 'superiors' wish for me to wear this putrid color?" Bulma eyed it in disdain as though it were a bug she wanted to crush beneath her heel.   
  
"It is Prince Yamcha's favorite color you know." Chi-Chi commented, as she straightened up the ruffled bed as best she could, trying not to laugh.   
  
"I guess. I can't believe my parents insist for me to marry him! I despise that boy with every breath in my body!"   
  
"Temper, Temper Miss! That's no way to talk about your fiancé!"   
  
"He's not my fiancé by choice! I am determined to stop this before I end up married to that... that..." She turned a bright, furious red when thinking or speaking about him.   
  
"Calm yourself! Relax, your wedding isn't until the day after your sixteenth birthday anyway. Things could change by then."   
  
"But they won't." Bulma mumbled in annoyance at Chi-Chi's never dying optimism.   
  
"Get dressed now, and hurry, before you're late!" Chi-Chi scolded.   
  
"Alright! Alright! Who's the princess here, me or you?" Bulma was glad Chi-Chi was one of her ladies. Before she had had that awful Lady Beatrice who did nothing but sit on her duff telling her of all the ex-husbands she had before she married Lord Hinsdale, her current husband. In Bulma's opinion, he was a rather unappealing man, with a constantly angry disposition and a blotchy complexion, although she supposed his face wasn't his fault since he had caught the measles as a youth. Lady Beatrice had resigned from the position, saying "The princess bored her" and Bulma was quite happy to give her up to replace her with Chi-Chi.   
  
"I'm sorry Princess Bulma. I must mind my manners. I beg your pardon."   
  
"It's perfectly alright Chi-Chi. I have a favor to ask of you. When I travel to Portugal to wed Yamcha..." She spat out the word as though there was poison in her mouth.   
"Will you come with me?" She looked pleading her bright blue eyes spelling out a rather loud, 'PLEASE!!!'   
  
"Of course, if the king says I may, I would be delighted to remain in your service when you are Portugal's queen. Although I warn you that Prince Yamcha may insist that you be assigned a completely new staff of servants and with that, new ladies.   
  
Bulma tried to rule out that horrifying possibility.   
"There is no way that I will marry that jerk unless I can bring you with me. If I have to be his wife, I must at least have the privilege of my sanity, and I fear without my only friend, I shall lose that easily."   
  
"Your words honor me Princess. I won't let you down." Chi-Chi curtsied, eyes cast down.   
  
"Why couldn't I have just been born a peasant?" Bulma wondered aloud as she slipped into the hideous garment.   
  
"You have been born a privilege, and with that comes specific obligations." (A/N: So I've seen 'Ever After' a few too many times, I think this line suits the situation.)   
  
"More like punishments." Bulma muttered under her breath as Chi-Chi braided her hair and placed her small golden crown atop her bright blue locks.   
  
"You look like a princess." Chi-Chi smiled at her mistress.   
  
"I should hope so, since that's what I am." Bulma exited from the room, giving Chi-Chi her, 'I'd switch places with you in an instant,' look.   
  
"Bulma, Bulma, you'll never make a decent princess with an attitude like that." Chi-Chi mumbled, as she tidied up her mistress's living quarters.   
  
A/N: Did it suck? It was just the introduction and my mom is shrieking at me to go to bed before I'm banned from the computer. Please review, I want to know if this is any good. Comments/suggestions? NO FLAMES!!! I'll add up the next chapter once I write it. Thanks for reading! The romance will come in the next few chapters! Arigatou and Sayonara! ^_^   
~Trunks Gal~ 


	2. Runaways

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, don't own these countries. (WELL DUH YA BAKAS!)  
  
A/N: Thanks for those of you who reviewed, I'll wait for five more reviews before posting the next chapter, so REMEMBER, if ya want more, YOU GOTTA REVIEW!!!  
  
Selenity Jade: Thank you, I thought the first chapter was pretty decent, but I was afraid I was being too confident in my limited writing ability.  
  
Lady Badria: I got it done, do you like it?  
  
Sally: Oh thank you so much for the compliment! I'm glad you love it! ^_^  
  
Raven_blood of a_broken _rose: WOW! IT'S THE GREAT WRITER WHO'S WRITTEN A BILLION FICS THAT ARE ALL REALLY GOOD!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO honored that you would read my humble fic! Here it is, hope you enjoy it!  
  
Nagi-chan: Hey Nat, YOU HAD BETTER WRITE AN OFFICIAL REVIEW FOR THIS FIC OR I WILL MAIM YOU VIA THE AIM!!! I'm glad you like it though, you are my best friend after all. Keep reading will ya, you're my nerdy support!  
  
I hope this is OK, and if I make any MAJOR errors, feel free to point them out, but NOOOOOOOOOOOOO FLAMES!!! Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention, Vegeta and any other Z fighters I put in this don't have any ki beams, they use 'mortal' ways of fighting. (AKA: Archery, wrestling, swords, etc.) Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Runaways  
  
'Why do I have to be a princess? Why do I have to be the one Prince Yamcha's in love with? Why do I have to wear this disgusting dress?' Bulma pondered these questions along with many others in the deep recesses of her mind as she ambled down the marble hallway. Suits of armor lined the corridor and with their swords drawn, they looked as though they wished to protect her.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I've been unwillingly taken. You'll have to go find some other princess!" Bulma grinned at this, imagine, talking to armor, she must REALLY be losing it. After descending down the spiral staircase and repeatedly almost tripping over her dress, she finally made it to the dining hall.  
  
"Stupid dress." She muttered under her breath as she finally fell flat on her face.  
  
Hoisting herself up off the ground, she faced the very concerned guards.  
  
"Princess Bulma!"  
  
"Are you alright Milady?" Were their frantic inquiries.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just open the doors please." She mumbled, brushing off the hideous garment as they helped her up.  
  
"Yes, Princess. As you wish." The two guards opened the doors widely, and Bulma gracefully moved forward into the large room, where violins played softly for the royalty's pleasure. All the Lords and Ladies of the court turned around to see the lovely Princess Bulma enter.  
  
Bulma looked around nervously.  
  
'Why do they have to stare at me like that?' She curtsied, before taking her place by her parents and everyone resumed eating.  
  
The King tapped his wineglass with his spoon and the hall was silenced.  
  
"Friends and foe alike, truly this is a day of great happiness! My daughter, Princess Bulma Aliza Briefs, Blue rose of the Briefs Dynasty, is now officially engaged to Prince Yamcha Phillípe Rigárdo of Portugal. Through this union, may we CRUSH the Spanish dogs!" Cheers were let up and there were toasts to the Prince's and Princess's everlasting health. Bulma wanted to scream, but she had learned over the years, that when in court, one must act dignified, the shrieking had to wait until they had some privacy.  
  
"So my little jewel, are you pleased with your future husband?" Her father hiccuped loudly, and his voice was slurred.  
  
"Father, you're drunk." Bulma coolly told him, as she took a small sip of wine from her silver goblet.  
  
"Nonsense." He chuckled.  
  
"You're just a girl, how would you know. I, of all men, can hold my liquor."  
  
"Forgive me, my Lord." She automatically replied, as she took a bite of her meat, chewing vigorously.  
  
Bulma saw her mother whisper to him, and he nodded faintly before announcing, "My health is poor this morning, so I'm afraid I must leave your presence early."  
  
As he waddled off, Bulma whispered, "Liar."  
  
"Bulma!" Her mother hissed at her.  
  
"Such disrespect! Don't speak of your Lord that way!"  
  
"He's my father." Bulma whispered solemnly.  
  
"I don't see why that makes him the keeper of my fate."  
  
"This rudeness will not be tolerated. You are restricted to your private chambers, and are not allowed in ANY other part of the castle until Prince Yamcha arrives!" Bulma's mother used to be the Princess of France, so of course Bulma had been able to speak French since she was just a toddler. If you looked upon the smiling mother and daughter, you would think they were having a pleasant conversation from their pleased expressions, since no one else understand the harsh French they were exchanging.  
  
"Yes, My Lady." Bulma replied coldly, not bothering to use French, as she quietly walked off.  
  
Over her shoulder she could hear her mother conversing with the ladies, "Really, Lady Dai, I think there must be some sort of bug going around! First my husband, now my daughter!"  
  
'You're not so bad at lying yourself mother.' Bulma smirked as she headed back upstairs. She didn't mind being confined to her room. At least she wouldn't have to sit around, listening to all the boring court talk and she'd get to escape the Portuguese ambassadors, who talked rapidly in their strange verse, stealing quick glances at her before resuming their discussions.  
  
'Probably investigating to see if I'm good enough for their Prince.'  
  
'I'll just have to see that I'm NOT.' She quickly sprinted to her room, a VERY unlady-like thing to do.  
  
As she opened her chamber doors, Chi-Chi anxiously awaited her.  
  
"Why are you back so soon Miss? I was counting on you being out for at least another hour! Your room is still a mess!"  
  
"Banished to my quarters." Bulma muttered, as she flopped down on her bed.  
  
"AGAIN?!" Chi-Chi asked in disbelief.  
  
"Are you going for a record or something, Milady? Honestly! That's the third time this week!"  
  
"You can drop the 'Milady' nonsense. I'm Bulma, just Bulma. If I have no control over my own life, I see no reason why I should be addressed with such respect." She murmured in a dull voice.  
  
"If His Highness hears of this, he'll have my head, M-Bulma." She looked quite nervous as she twitched in dread of what this could lead to.  
  
"So, what are you going to do until Prince Yamcha arrives?"  
  
"I REALLY don't know." Bulma replied, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"You know, Mother said I wasn't allowed in any other part of the castle except my chambers. BUT SHE NEVER SAID I COULDN'T GO OUTSIDE!" Bulma gleefully sprang up, and raced to her wardrobe.  
  
"But P-Bulma! Your mother will SURELY punish you for disobeying her like this!"  
  
Bulma changed into a gray frock, and pulled on a brown cloak, ChiChi looked appalled.  
  
"If you're going out, you must at LEAST be dressed properly!" ChiChi chided.  
  
"Relax Chi. This way, if I'm discovered, they'll think I'm just a serf! It's brilliant! And if I see Yamcha, I'll pelt a rotten apple at his carriage and he'll think it's just a disagreeable peasant child!"  
  
"Mistress, you really shouldn't!" Chi-Chi pleaded.  
  
"What did I say to you about the whole 'title' thing?" Bulma glared at the over-protective lady.  
  
"If this is what you wish. Good luck Bulma." Chi-Chi muttered choice words under her breath about her charge's stubbornness and how she'd NEVER make a good Princess OR Queen at this rate.  
  
"Thanks Chi." Bulma gave her friend a hug, before opening the window.  
  
"HOLD ON NOW! YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE LEAVING THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Chi-Chi shrieked.  
  
"How'd you expect me to leave? Through the front door?" Bulma grinned as she scaled down the wall expertly and jumped to the ground. Chi-Chi sighed, before shutting the window, and making up a story to tell the King and Queen about their daughter feeling a bit under the weather.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Milord?" A weak servant whimpered kneeling in reverence.  
  
"What is it?" The Spanish Prince asked, as he continued his archery practice.  
  
"Your father wishes to speak to you." The little man was quite afraid of the young prince; he was a very disagreeable fellow.  
  
"Tell him I'm busy." Prince Vegeta replied, as he took aim and released the arrow, hitting the bulls-eye.  
  
"Excellent shot Sire. But you really should see your father, you know he gets a tad impatient when kept waiting."  
  
"Let him wait. I'll be there when I want to."  
  
"Yes, my Prince." The servant bowed as he scrambled to report back to King Vegeta. The servant was known as No-Name, for he truly had no name. He had been found in the royal gardens as a baby and taken in by the servant women. His unruly black hair refused to be tamed, and his appearance quite pestered him at time. His appetite was simply appalling, making others he dined with, readily give up their meals, which he eagerly devoured. He was usually a happy person, although not very bright. However, he was faithful in his work, which allowed him the "honor" of being the King's messenger.  
  
"Honor my foot." No-Name mumbled.  
  
"More like hassle."  
  
"Being dragged all the way from Mother Spain with these two, so they can wipe out these English devils. Honestly, they had better get a move on! I want to go home." He thought of the fruit trees he had out back and the sparkling blue lake by the palace where he and his friends swam as lads. Those days were over. As the King's personal servant, he was expected to follow King Vegeta wherever he went until he died. He missed the familiar language of his people, for he always felt confused when hearing the strange tongue of these foreigners. He missed the festivals and excitement when conquistadors would return, having conquered great lands for Spain. He longed for Espernanza's wonderful food. A jolly old hag, missing most of her teeth, but she was still the best cook in all of Spain. Even the dreary mass of Father Martín would be a welcome sight. Yes, to be home was what he truly desired.  
  
'And they say I need a better name! At least I'M NOT so unoriginal that I named my son after myself generation after generation. I have no son, no wife either, but who cares! You'd think they would've stopped at Vegeta X, but NO, now we have Vegeta XIV, and when he marries some stupid princess, no doubt we'll have Vegeta XV!' For some reason, this really frustrated the drone, although no one really knew why the royal family's lack of creativity in names annoyed him so.  
  
"Milord." He bowed before the greatness that was, King Vegeta. He knew not to make eye contact, he stared at the floor, shaking to the very bone.  
  
"You may approach." The King said in a bored drawl as he sipped his wine.  
  
When No-Name was closer he barked, "What is it?"  
  
"It's the Prince, your highness! He refused to come with me to meet with you!" He was so frightened, his knees were banging against each other and his teeth were chattering, he was terrified about what his master would do to him because of the prince's disobedience.  
  
"Stubborn, through and through. He'll make a fine ruler someday after I eliminate these wretches from our planet." King Vegeta mumbled, eyes closed, stroking his beard in great thought. He was looking forward to getting out of this boring encampment, as soon as he had the information he needed for the Spanish Armada, they could leave and he could begin the attack on this cursed country. The King was too proud to send spies to do his dirty work, he insisted he do it in person, and since few saw Spain's King and lived to tell about it, few knew what he looked like.  
  
"What was that sire?" No-Name inquired anxiously, afraid it was a signal for his execution.  
  
"Fine. Let the boy do what he wishes. I acted the same way at his age. It's perfectly normal." Vegeta XIII stood up and his cape flapped behind him as he proudly exited the tent.  
  
"Every inch a king." No-Name muttered in awe at his regality.  
  
"Every inch."  
  
"But that son of his is a spoiled brat. What a shame. From such a strong bloodline too." He scampered away; feeling more perturbed than before.  
  
Prince Vegeta pulled the arrows from the target, placed them in his quiver, and put up his bow for another time.  
  
'Enough with this 'Prince' business, I'm going to have some fun.' He smirked and throwing on a torn cloak of that pesky servant's, No-Name he was called he thought, but what did it matter? He climbed on the back of his horse, Blanca, and dashed out of sight, everyone unaware of their Prince's latest escapade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ooh. Where is Vegeta going? Does Bulma have any idea where she's going? Things are complicating. Do you want to know what happens next? Then review. And thanks to the two of you who DID review, and thank you Nagi-chan, you truly are my best friend. : ) When I get a few more reviews, I'll be motivated to upload the next chapter. (HINT HINT) Sayonara! Ja!  
  
~Trunks Gal~ 


	3. Short Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, if I did, I'd be rich...  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've had sooooooooo much to do, then I was talking to my best friend who moved away on AIM and I was distracted. So, gomen nasai, I hope I haven't lost you all. I hope you enjoy this, and I formally apologize if this resembles another fic. I've never read such a fic, and I hope you all know it was not intentional. WOW! I HAVE 12 REVIEWS ALREADY! YAY!!! ^_^ Anyway, comments/compliments wanted, please review! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Johanna: I'm typing, I'm typing! * Computer sticks its tongue out at her * HEY! STUPID COMPUTER, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!  
  
don't ya wanna know: You're mean, I don't like you. * Starts bawling * I DIDN'T KNOW SUCH A FIC EXISTED! AND I CAN THINK OF MY OWN FICS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! SO THERE!!! I'll apologize if I ever find out who this mystery author is, but you don't have to go biting my head off for something I didn't know, I don't usually read AUs myself, I can't read all 5 billion fics out there, so sorr-y! * Glares *  
  
Sally: Sorry I'm so slow. Lots of schoolwork and extra curricular junk. AND IT'S THAT TIME OF YEAR AGAIN! YEP! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! YIPPY SKIPPY! * Starts screeching out Christmas carols and the readers pelt her with rotten fruit * Now you know why I'm not in Chorus... ^_^; I'll get the next chapters up as quickly as humanly possible. My birthday is in exactly 1 month! I'm going to be 13! I am starting this on 11-28) I'm currently working on six stories for this site, so bear with me... I'm glad ya like it! ^_^  
  
Bree: * Blushes * Thanks, I feel very honored. I wasn't sure if my summary was any good, but it must have drawn a little attention or a wouldn't have 12 reviews... I'm soooooooooo happy that you like it, here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Flecia: I'm trying to make it good, I'm glad it's OK...  
  
V.J.: Wow, you're really nice! I'm glad you think I'm a good writer and are liking the story! YOU SAID I'M AN EXCELLENT WRITER! YIPPY SKIPPY! That's great that the idea's good, and I agree with you, that part in "Ever After" is hilarious, I'll consider using it if I can fit it in... Hope you like this chap! ^_^  
  
Thanks to those of you who reviewed, you guys are the best! You don't know how much a love reviews, they're like a piece of candy, or an A on a test, or something like that... * Strangles them all in a hug * * The reviewers turn blue * Oops! * Releases them and they gasp for air * Guess I don't know my own strength... ^_^;  
  
Chapter 3: Short Serenity  
  
Bulma stealthily dashed through the castle gardens. Their scent of morning dew and red roses was hard to ignore, but she had to get away from here. 'I'm not a horse that my father can sell to the highest bidder. I'm me, and that's all I'll ever be. And if it takes me running away for them to realize that, then so be it.' She reached the black Iron Gate separating her from the outside world. The guards stood stiffly, detached from all around them. Bulma chucked a rock over the wall, far to the right. The sentries quickly scampered off to find the source of the noise. She pushed the gate open and winced at the loud creaking screech it sounded before quickly slamming it shut and sprinting out of sight. A while later, she figured she was a few miles from the castle, but she kept going, feet aching, sweat clinging to her brow. 'Come on Bulma, you can do it!' She cheered herself on for about 15 minutes longer before collapsing on a log by a crystal-clear lake. "I think I'll die if I take another step..." She moaned in hopelessness, pulling off her uncomfortable dress shoes and wiggling her numb toes. "I'm such a wimp. I guess princesses weren't made for running." She dipped her bare feet in the lake's cool water, as little fish nibbled on them, not enough to hurt; it was more of a tickling sensation. She watched a sea serpent glide by in the distance as it let out a roar of triumph before diving back into the murky depths of the lake. (A/N: Yes, I know there are no such things as dragons, sea serpents, mermaids, elves, etc... But they believed in some of these sort of things during the Middle Ages, and look at DBZ, we have dinosaurs running amuck...) "Why do people worry about life so much? All you have to do is live it." She sighed in pleasure at this precious moment of relaxation, free of worry. She stayed like this for a long time, absorbing nature's beauty, but then she heard rapid hoof beats, and saw a cloud of dust rising in the distance. "Oh no..." She muttered, fearing the worst. 'Bandits? Cutthroats? Drunks? Or worse yet, my father...' Without a moment's hesitation, she leaped into the lake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Onward Blanca, onward. Let's put as much distance between us and those morons as possible." Prince Vegeta urged his horse faster. He then noticed Blanca's slowed gallop and the sweat collecting on her neck. "I guess we better stop then." He spotted a lake up ahead and changed their direction. After a few minutes, they reached their destination and he slid off his steed's back. The panting horse gratefully walked over to the lake and starting drinking the cool, blue water, savoring every drink as though it were his last. Vegeta pulled out his gourd and dipped it in before dumping it on his head. He then lapped up water straight from the lake like a dog and Blanca looked very bewildered at his strange behavior. Vegeta then collapsed on the grassy bank and watched the clouds go by, while his horse continued refreshing itself.  
  
It seemed like only a few minutes later when he heard a loud, "OW! WATCH IT!"  
  
Not expecting any people to be around, he walked over to where the voice had come from. It seemed to be coming from around Blanca who had stepped back in fear from hearing her beverage talk. What looked like a water nymph emerged and shook her head back and fourth, ridding her dazzling blue hair of all the water it contained. He then realized it was not a nymph, but a girl, who looked to be about his age. Her dress was soaked, her hair was messed up, and she was shivering from being so wet. He smirked and sneered, "What are you doing here, little girl?"  
  
Bulma, realizing that his strange boy was talking to her hotly replied, "Hey, I'm as tall as you shorty!" She began in vain to wring out her dress, but she eventually gave up.  
  
Vegeta growled, "I ASKED YOU WHAT YOU WERE DOING HERE?! ANSWER MY QUESTION OR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Alright, Alright, no reason to murder me." Bulma tried to calm the enraged boy. "Wait a minute, I was here first, I should be asking YOU that! So how about it? Why did you and this flea-bitten animal interrupt my afternoon swim?" She eyed the horse in rage, since it had tried to eat her hair.  
  
"Blanca is a thoroughbred and cleaner than you, I might add. Do you really think I believe you wear THAT to swim?" He asked in an insulted tone, pointing at her lacey dress that had been exposed since the cloak had drifted away.  
  
"I must be a lady, sir. Even when enjoying such a simple pleasure."  
  
"I see. Do all ladies swim without an escort and in their finest dining gowns?" Vegeta asked mockingly.  
  
"This is a special circumstance." She lied through clenched teeth, still shaking from the chill of the air on her wet body.  
  
"And what would this circumstance be?"  
  
"I am running away."  
  
"Now isn't that special? Little Miss Lady out on her own. You OBVIOUSLY need some help, come along." He grunted and mounted Blanca, furious that his lazy afternoon would have to be postponed.  
  
"You can't order me about mister! My name is Bulma and I don't take orders from ANYONE! Especially jerks like you!" She stuck out her tongue at him and perched upon a rock, although he could see her fighting the urge to join him.  
  
'Stupid woman. Let her freeze, what do I care?' He clucked his tongue and Blanca began moving on at a trot. 'Let's see if she comes to her senses." He grinned, this might be amusing.  
  
Bulma gazed at the mounted figure, before hesitantly shrieking, "HEY! WAIT UP!" She scrambled after him, and when she caught up, she was out of breath. "Please... Don't... Go..." She gasped.  
  
"Why shouldn't I, I'm just a jerk after all." Vegeta replied coldly, as he continued to move ahead of the struggling girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, alright! I'm just really messed up. I have no idea where I'm going, and don't know how to get back home. Could I PLEASE have a ride?" She pleaded.  
  
"I suppose. But only until we reach the next village, then, you're on your own girl." Blanca halted, and Bulma slid on behind him, clutching him around the waist so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
"My name is not 'girl!' IT'S BULMA! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" She screamed at him as they galloped onward.  
  
"What happened to the pathetic, pleading little girl who had no clue where she was?" Vegeta asked, smirking at how her personality changed from minute to minute.  
  
"SHE, has a ride now and will act however she sees fit." Bulma replied in a proud tone that could only belong to a princess.  
  
"Well SHE, will find herself falling off the rear of a horse if she doesn't learn to keep her mouth shut!" This shut Bulma up immediately, and Vegeta once again took in the sweet silence.  
  
After a long pause Bulma boldly asked, "So, what's your name?"  
  
Vegeta was hesitant to answer this question. She'd figure it out easily enough if he told her his true name. This was the time for usage of his limited creativity. He thought hard for a moment before replying, "Goku. My name is Goku." 'Ha, she knows nothing of No-Name. I'll just borrow the name that old geezer, Gohan, gave him, and he'll never be the wiser.'  
  
"That's a nice name. Not as nice as Bulma, of course, but still, nice."  
  
"I'm glad it meets with her majesty's approval." Vegeta mocked her openly.  
  
Bulma almost let out a gasp, before noticing his sarcastic tone. 'How am I going to keep my identity under wraps?' She nervously bit her lip, trying to think of a false history for herself, being the genius that she claimed to be, she quickly made up a new life that she had 'lived.' "My name is Bulma Thatcher. I live with my seven brothers and sisters just outside of London. I despised farm life, and wished for the excitement of the big city, so I hired myself out as a companion to Lady Dai. She was a cruel lady, so I fled her service, trying to get home, but alas, I have no idea where that is."  
  
"Before you continue your sniveling story, I'd like you to know that I have no desire to hear it and that if you don't stop your whining, I'll leave you in my dust."  
  
"So much for pleasant conversation." Bulma mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all Goku."  
  
Seconds turned into minutes and minutes became hours as they rode with no chatter. Every time Bulma attempted to talk he'd give her a menacing glare that said, 'I'll MAKE YOU shut up if I have to!'  
  
After what seemed to her like an eternity, they rode through a small village, and she heard a call ahead of them, "MAKE WAY FOR HIS MAJESTY! Prince Yamcha Phillípe Rigárdo! Prince of all Portugal!"  
  
Vegeta scoffed, "Like I give a damn for this Prince Whatever-his-name-is! What a puny country, what a pathetic empire!"  
  
"Hold up!" Bulma commanded, and Vegeta stopped in surprise, not used to being ordered around. Bulma grabbed an apple from Vegeta's leather saddlebag and Blanca whinnied in protest as the girl seized what was to be her afternoon treat.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Vegeta yelled at her as she leaped off.  
  
"Getting my revenge." She muttered. The carriage rolled by and as the Prince stuck his head out to wave to the crowds, an apple pelted him in the head. He fell unconscious and Bulma smirked in pleasure.  
  
'What a woman...' Vegeta thought in stunned amazement, wondering about this strange new traveling companion. Then, a fuming-red guard stepped out of the royal carriage, and stormed up to the girl, who had attempted the assassination, who was still laughing at Prince Yamcha's dazed expression...  
  
A/N: What's going to happen to Bulma? What'll happen when Prince Yamcha is conscious again? In addition, what's "Goku" (Vegeta) gonna do about it? Review! Thanks! Next chapter out soon! ^_^ ~Trunks Gal~ 


	4. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but man I wish I did. Life would be sweet. I'd also like to own Dragonball, Outlaw Star, Cowboy Bebop, The Vision of Escaflowne, Tenchi, Cardcaptor Sakura, Princess Mononoke, and about a billion other animes, but oh well...  
  
A/N: First, responses to reviews, I got 10, so I'm very proud of all you good little reviewers... ^_^;  
  
V.J.: Thanks so much, I'm glad you think this is funny, I'm REALLY enjoying writing this, and it's good to know that peeps are enjoying it too. Of course, I forgive spelling errors, I'm always making mistakes with that sort of junk, who cares, it's the writing itself that counts. I'm glad you're hooked, I try to leave cliffhangers so you people won't just forget about my fic and never read it again because it bores you. I'm sorry the chapters are short, I just write this as I think it up. I have no plan whatsoever; I improvise everything, but have a general idea where this is going. Good suggestion for the Drew Barrymore scene when she carries the prince, I might be able to fit that in, but I want to be creative. I'm thankful that you decided to read my fic, keep reading and I'll continue to write!  
  
Chibi Trunks Gal: I'm sorry I took your name. : ( I did not mean to. I love my Trunkie-chan, and my Van-sama, but I won't go into that here. ^_^; I'll try to make it more authentic, I just forget at times because I get absorbed in trying to make them sound like the show. It's really hard with their different roles and all, I can't make them sound as disrespectful and all considering the time, but I guess Veggie-kun's the exception... I'll refer to Vegeta as Vegeta, but Bulma will call him Goku, until... Oh wait, I'd be giving the plot away, wouldn't I? * Laughs evilly * You'll have to wait I guess...  
  
Sally: Oh you'll see about Bulma's punishment. I doubt she can go unscathed after that little 'incident.' I thought it was funny too, I was laughing as I wrote it... That's sad, I'm forced to compliment my own stories... ^_^;  
  
Molly: I agree with you, I HATE YAMCHA! DIE YAMCHA! DIE! VEGETA AND BULMA FOREVER! (I say that WAY too often...) Oh yeah, I'm great! I'm special! Cute! Smart! Not to mention, A BLONDE DITZ! Wait, that didn't come out right... Oops, I'm insulting myself now... I need to deflate my big head after I beat up my friends for telling blonde jokes. BLONDES OF THE WORLD UNITE! MWAHAHAHA! Sorry, it's just depressing, all my friends are brunettes and I get tortured endlessly with dumb blonde jokes. I'm going to diss myself, but I feel like sharing a funny one an enemy of mine told at our Open Mike Night: A blonde, a brunette, and a redhead were trapped on a desert island. One day they found a magic lamp and a genie appeared. "You may each have 1 wish." He announced.  
  
The brunette said, "I wish I was home with my family." And she found herself in her house.  
  
The redhead said, "I wish I was off this island." She washed up on the shores of the beach.  
  
The blonde said, "I wish the brunette and the redhead would come back so I wouldn't be lonely."  
  
Nika-chan: LOL, Yeah, I was VERY much enjoying writing that. Down with Yamcha!!! And you said my fic was totally cool, thanks, I feel very honored. Here's the next chapter, I unfortunately can't predict when the next chapter will come out, it all comes down to time.  
  
Saijiin Butterfly: Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder if that baka was lying, whoever they were, they upset me and if they review again I may have to take out my handy-dandy flame-thrower I stole from Dilly-sama and... * Dilandau snatches back his flame-thrower * Oh poo! Dilly-sama! * Whines as Dilandau dashes away * I'll have to read that fic sometime, sooooooooooo busy! Glad this has you laughing, laughter and future romance is what I'm aiming for...  
  
Lanti Arlit: Yeah, I hate Mr. or Mrs. Anonymous, who's such a coward he/she can't write their own name so I can give them a piece of my mind. I thought this was pretty creative when I started it and I STILL think that, thanks for your support, I appreciate it! Yeah, I know that Spain and England aren't connected. King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, and No-Name (Goku) along with their soldiers, advisors, horses, etc... are staked out in England so they can get enough information to bring it to its knees and destroy it. Spain is still far far away, I did not decide to move it for this fic, but that's a point I probably should have made more clear, thanks for bringing it up! And WOW, I have fans! Yippy skippy! ^_^  
  
Lil' Chi Chi: Classic and beautiful. Wow, those are adjectives I have NEVER heard my fics described as. Weird, funny, hilarious, odd, good, great, amazing, and all that jazz, but never those. Thanks so much, I feel all good inside. I am so happy you guys are loving it, I'm sorry I leave you guys in suspense so much, I hope to someday finish my other fics so I can be devoted to this, Folkie's Birthday, and Winged Destinies. Someday... * Sighs *  
  
Professor Authordude: Hey, I like laughs. I laugh waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too much. I'm glad you like it, (I interpret the laugh means you do), enjoy!  
  
down_poison: It's OK to be picky, I am too. Very critical am I (especially of myself). I'm really excited that all you people who are reviewing except that one baka, don't ya wanna know, seem to like it. I'm sorry I keep y'all in so much suspense, my life is crammed with activities, school, and friends and I just got back from my weeklong vacation this afternoon. For your sake, I'll write more, k? (You're not the only one begging... But hey, pleading motivates me to write more, I do it all the time with the fics I read) Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
A/N: OK, now to the regular boring author comments. First, I'd like to recommend several authors that I adore and deserve further praise, check out their fics sometime if you get a chance: Bulma16 Phantom Angel Kiddi Chi Fanilia Nagi-chan StArPrInCeSsSaKuRa Dilandau's Girl  
  
Alright, anyways, thanks SO much for all the reviews. I'm starting a mailing list for new chapters. If you wish to be on the list, say so and leave your email, k? Sorry I've taken so long updating this, I went to Virginia to visit family for a week and had limited computer access. And I turned 13 on December 28, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This new chapter is my gift to you guys for the New Year. Here's to 2002! Keep reviewing, hope you like the chapter! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Captured  
  
"What do you think you're doing, you piece of scum?! How DARE you?! Do you know who you just hit?!" The little man was fuming, his face a bright red, his wig was astrew and about to fall off his half-revealed, shiny bald head. This would have greatly amused Bulma if she hadn't feared for her life.  
  
"Indeed I do. The moron I hit was Yamcha Phillípe Rigárdo, Crowned Prince of Portugal. Son of his Majesty, King Raoul Ernesto Rigárdo and her Grace, Queen María Antoinetta Rigárdo." Bulma muttered in a bored drawl, having been forced to recite her future husband and in-laws' official titles numerous times.  
  
The bald man looked mildly impressed, but quickly returned to his scowl. "I must admit it's admirable that a low-life such as yourself knows the names of the monarchs of Europe's mightiest country. Nevertheless, your treatment of his Highness, Prince Yamcha Phillípe Rigárdo..."  
  
"Stop with the titles, it takes too long, I don't have all day here. Just get to my punishment!" Bulma demanded, impatiently tapping her foot.  
  
"All right then." For assaulting his Highness, Prince..." With a stern look from Bulma, he paused. "...The Prince, you shall be thrown in the dungeons of his fiancée's manor until your execution may be arranged. It will have to wait until after the wedding, I suppose, since there's obviously no time before it to kill you." He took out his lace-trimmed handkerchief and daintily dabbed at his pointy nose as Bulma paled.  
  
"S-Surely, I-I w-won't b-be k-killed..." Bulma whimpered in disbelief.  
  
"S-Surely y-you w-will..." The snobby councilor mocked her, by imitating her stutters of fright. "Guards, seize her!" He commanded the burly men who had been standing around by the carriage, not seeming to know their purpose there or in life for that matter. "And take her little friend too." He headed back towards the carriage, looking very pleased with himself.  
  
Blanca reared, whinnying loudly as one of the guards took hold of her reins. "You'll cease now fools, or I swear you won't live to regret this." Vegeta's face was becoming redder by the minute as he challenged the guards; he was engulfed in inner fury. He reached back for his bow and felt extremely stupid all of a sudden, when he realized he'd left it back at camp. "Damn."  
  
"Oh, sorry, YOUR HIGHNESS!" The guard mocked, swinging his arm out to knock him over.  
  
Vegeta caught it before the thug could strike him. "Now Now, didn't your parents ever tell you to play nice?" Vegeta smirked, kicking the moron in the stomach. The drone fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen, frozen in a silent scream, before falling facedown unconscious.  
  
"Goku, was that REALLY necessary?" Bulma screamed at him, knowing that this was only going to make the situation worse.  
  
"Tell your girlfriend to shut the hell up!" The guard commanded.  
  
Bulma paled, as did Vegeta. "I am NOT his girlfriend!"  
  
"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!" Vegeta shot back, sweat pouring down his brow.  
  
Ignoring the enraged captives the guard called out, "Gollyck!"  
  
The largest man Bulma had ever seen, stepped from behind the carriage. "Heh Heh." The giant chuckled, grinning to reveal his mouth of missing teeth. "What 'ave we got 'ere?" He asked in his cracked English, staring at Bulma intensely and cracking his knuckles menacingly.  
  
"A little boy who needs to learn some manners and his lover. You know what to do." The guard walked over to Bulma and studies her.  
  
"She is NOT my lover!" Vegeta screamed, a vein in his forehead popping.  
  
"You know wench, if you play your cards right, I might consider sparing you." The guard continued, ignoring Vegeta's claim.  
  
"I would rather rot in Hell than be seen with the likes of you!" She hissed spitefully at him, spitting at him in the face.  
  
"You do that, wench, but remember that you just dug your own grave." The guard muttered, leaving Gollyck to his duty.  
  
Gollyck caught Vegeta off guard, slugging him in the face and cuffing him to the back of the carriage. Bulma was another story...  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TREAT A LADY LIKE THIS?!" She kicked him in the face, leaving a rather deep imprint. "I OUGHT TO HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR MOLESTING ME IN SUCH A MANNER!" She screamed, Gollyck then receiving a forceful blow in the stomach. "THERE ARE LAWS IN THIS FAIR COUNTRY YOU KNOW! KING BRIEFS WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS, I ASSURE YOU!" "YOU SICK, TWISTED..." She was promptly knocked out, with a sharp blow to the neck. She was then chained next to Vegeta, and she was dragged along limply behind the carriage for the next 5 miles until she came to.  
  
"A fine mess you've gotten me into." Bulma murmured when she rejoined the living world, her voice dripping with hostility.  
  
"What are you talking about woman? If you hadn't tried to do that idiot in with fruit, proving that you're dumber than I originally estimated, I wouldn't be here right now." Vegeta snapped back at her, ending his remark with an angry growl.  
  
"If you could keep that hole in your face, you call a mouth, shut, maybe I'd still be on my way."  
  
"On your way to nowhere." Vegeta muttered, watching Blanca gallop off as she broke free of the guard's hold. "Alone with getting yourself sentenced to death, you've got ME caught up in it, and my horse gone in the process."  
  
"If you care more about that mule of yours than a maiden in distress then I'm sorry INDEED!" Bulma screamed at him in frustration.  
  
Vegeta had nothing to say to this, so the next 10 miles to the castle were silent, although both felt like doing in the other the entire way.  
  
They reached her home and they were roughly herded into the dark, smelly dungeons and locked in a tiny cell.  
  
"Great, just great." Bulma moaned in frustration, kicking up the dirt floor with gusto in frustration at their hopeless situation.  
  
"Silence woman." Vegeta muttered, she instantly became silent before becoming furious.  
  
"Who are YOU to be telling ME to be quiet?! IT WAS YOUR BIG MOUTH THAT GOT US INTO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Bulma shrieked.  
  
"Look woman. We're stuck in the bowels of this filthy castle with a pile of straw and a craphole. No one knows we're down here, and we're going to die. I'd like to enjoy my final moments WITHOUT your constant babbling!"  
  
Bulma decided this was getting her nowhere, and promptly sat down in the straw. She looked down in dissatisfaction, noting that she was dirty, she reeked of mud and sweat, her hair was a disaster, her dress was damaged beyond repair, one of her shoes was missing and the other was barely worth wearing it was so full of holes, she had lost an earring, the diamond had fallen off her necklace, and she had discovered that her bracelet was not real silver, since it had lost quite a bit of it's coloring. And now she was stuck in this living hell with the world's biggest asshole. 'Yep, the day can't get much worse than this.' She consoled herself, drifting off into restless slumber with Vegeta's piercing eyes still fixed on her, as he puzzled over this strange girl. Little did she know how wrong she was...  
  
A/N: Well, our princess is in a murky dungeon, with Vegeta who at the moment doesn't seem to know whether to admire her, or hate her guts. Their identities remain a secret, but who know how long that will last? Will they escape this gruesome fate, or are they doomed to meet the executioner's blade? Find out NEXT TIME, in "Forbidden Love"! Was that OK, I'm sorry it was so short, but I just thought that was a good cutoff point. Next chapter will be about Bulma's experiences in the castle dungeon, and it's not going to be pretty... Anyways, I'm REALLY sorry I don't update this frequently enough. I may redo this chapter because I'm not satisfied with it. Review though, sorry if this was a letdown, maybe I'll try to do frequent, short chapters or something. Thanks for reading, please give me your comments/suggestions, NO FLAMES!!! Ja matta ne! Until next time! ^_^ ~Trunks Gal~ 


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Veggie, nor Trunks, will ever be mine... What is this pain in my heart? * Sniffle Sob *  
  
A/N: Wow, I've got 30 reviews! YIPPY SKIPPY! YOU GUYS ROCK! Sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy and well ya know, having a boyfriend is a full- time job... * Blush * And if I get straight As till I'm 16, my dad said he'd buy me a car, so, 3 years to go... * Sigh * Anyways, on with the fic and thanks for all your support! Oh yeah, and a special B-day call out to my friends, Megan Kopka and Amie Roten who will be turning 13 in May, and I have no clue when the next chappie to this will be up, so I might as well wish them Happy Birthday now! Read on and review or I'll end the fic! Get going! ^_^  
  
Chapter 5: Escape  
  
Bulma blinked once. Twice. Then she awoke. The blue-eyed princess stretched and greeted the sunrays peeking through the small hole in their jail cell wall. She heard a bird's song as it perched, blocking the hole and screeching its tune. Bulma imitated its song, in her sad-to-say, horrible singing voice and Vegeta woke from his slumber blinking in irritation. She started petting it while talking to it in baby talk and Vegeta growled in annoyance. She then started feeding her little feathered friend HIS food and he decided to take action. He threw a dagger at the window and the bird flew away in a flurry of feathers, miraculously alive, but sure to never return to that prison.  
  
"GOKU!" Bulma shrieked in fury.  
  
"What, woman?" Vegeta hissed, pulling on his gloves and shoes.  
  
"Why did you do that?!"  
  
"To put some poor creature out of their misery."  
  
"What creature?! I was singing, for god's sake!"  
  
"Are you sure? I could swear that SOMETHING was dying." He smirked as she growled.  
  
"WHY YOU BIG JERK!"  
  
"Look woman! I hate you and you hate me, so let's just do ourselves a favor and ignore the other's existence until we die or I kill you, whichever comes first."  
  
"Fine by me!" She humped. "Uh... Goku..."  
  
"What woman?"  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom!"  
  
"It's right there."  
  
"You expect me to just... go?!" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes woman, I believe you to 'just go...'" Vegeta mocked her.  
  
"But... You're right there!"  
  
"Give the woman a prize! She's obviously a genius!" Vegeta muttered sarcastically.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU GO AWAY?!"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, there's no where to go to, moron..." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"AT LEAST TURN AROUND!"  
  
"Whatever." He turned around, cursing under his breath.  
  
After a few minutes he turned around and Bulma screeched, "I'M NOT DONE YET PERVERT!" He quickly spun back around, his cheeks flushed. "You may turn around."  
  
"Of course, oh goddess. After all, my life's only purpose is to fulfil your whims..."  
  
"Shut up Goku..." Bulma mumbled. "So, what do you do in a place like this?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Well, you look like the kind of jerk who would be in this kind of situation frequently. I was hoping you had some sort of plan for our escape considering they plan to execute us soon. After all, my... I mean, the Princess's 16th birthday celebration begins in a week. That doesn't give us much time..."  
  
"Shit... Why didn't you tell me that before now?!" He hissed indignantly, realizing their eminent doom.  
  
"You never asked. I just assumed you knew. Any citizen of England knows of the Princess's Birthday Celebration. It begins exactly one week before her official birthday. It is a long festival of no work and all play. At sunset, on the final day of the festival, her birthday, she shall marry Prince Yamcha of Portugal and forever alliance our countries for the good of the people."  
  
"You're sure well informed."  
  
"Well, it's a big deal. After all, the Princess is loved by all and it's unlikely she'll ever return after she moves to the royal palace in Portugal. She has to leave her family, servants, friends, and people all behind to marry a man she will never love. He's a conceited jerk who looks on her as nothing but a pretty face. He'll never appreciate her for who she is on the inside. And she's stuck with her for the rest of her life." Bulma sighed in sadness.  
  
"Tell me woman, do you know the princess?"  
  
"No. No, sir. I have not had such an honor of meeting her. But I heard she is a beautiful and extremely intelligent young lady."  
  
"I've heard she's beautiful, but intelligent, I highly doubt it... Those princesses are all a bunch of airheads. All they care about is dresses, balls, and jewelry. They're all the same."  
  
"Why you..." She glowered at him, furious he'd class her with the rest of Europe's ruling daughters. "How do YOU know what princesses are like? What gives YOU the right to group them all together like that?!"  
  
"That's none of your business. Leave me be."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Minutes seemed like hours. Hours seemed like days. Still, Bulma and Vegeta spoke not a word. Vegeta muttered about damn gabby uppity women getting him thrown in jail for trying to kill moron princes. Bulma muttered about damn stereotyped perverted men who didn't know when to go away.  
  
"Goku. I'm sorry. I've been being a total jerk. But the fact is, we need to work together to get out of this. I personally love my head right where it is and it would be a shame to waste this beauty by getting it cut off. And I doubt an egotistical idiot like you wants to be headless either. Doubt it attracts the ladies... With your brawn and my brains, we'll figure out a way to escape!"  
  
"Number 1, I doubt you're brains will help anyone, number 2, you're as ugly as it gets, number 3, I don't need your help!"  
  
"UGH! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!"  
  
"Well, you made my horse run away, I'm trapped with you, you got me locked in a dungeon, I'm trapped with you, my company has no idea where I am, I'm trapped with you, I'm going to die, and did I mention I'm trapped with you?"  
  
"Well, thanks for putting it so gently." She muttered.  
  
"Hey you bilge rats! Grub time!" A guard shoved a metal plate through a slot. Upon it was a single piece of stale bread.  
  
Bulma eyed in hungrily, and dove for it. But Vegeta got there first. He picked it up and smirked before Bulma snatched it from his hands, they tugged it back and fourth for over an hour. "IT'S MINE!" "NO, IT'S MINE!" "I'M HUNGRIER!" "WELL, I'M A LADY!" "LADY? HA!"  
  
In their final struggle for their meager rations, they both pulled as hard as they could. Both lost their grip on the bread and it flew across the room, landing in front of a mouse hole where the hole's inhabitant quickly snatched it up. The mouse was sure to eat well that night.  
  
In unison, they turned to face each other, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW!"  
  
"UGH! I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER! I'M FINDING A WAY OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" She profusely started screaming.  
  
"DAMN IT WOMAN! STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET, MY EARS ARE ABOUT TO FALL OFF!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Briefs sat in the throne room, talking quietly to his queen. Where was that daughter of his? This could create a nationwide scandal, he could see it now, 'KING CAN'T RULE HIS OWN DAUGHTER, WHY LET HIM RULE A COUNTRY?'  
  
He heard an all-too-familiar scream and looked at his wife. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear that was Bulma."  
  
"I know dear. But who knows how far away she's gotten by now."  
  
"We can't let the Portuguese know. It will ruin the wedding contract! We'll never marry that stupid girl off and we'll be stuck with her forever!"  
  
"Yes dearest. No one will know of Bulma's disappearance. We have the whole countryside looking for her, someone's bound to spot her, then this whole thing will be over."  
  
"We can only hope." The king muttered, taking a sip of wine. He was beginning to feel giddy again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A shriek echoed throughout the entire castle. It seemed to be coming from the dungeon. Lady ChiChi was dusting Princess Bulma's room for the third time that day when she heard it. Only one person in the entire world could scream that loud. "It's Lady Bulma!" She quickly abandoned her feather duster and ran down the many stairs to the dungeon, hoping to find her lady unharmed and willing to come home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After five straight minutes, Bulma ceased, with a satisfied smirk on her face. "This nightmare is about to end."  
  
"Tell me, were you always insane, or was it something that developed over time?" Vegeta asked, relieved that his ears could finally have some peace.  
  
"You'll be eating your words when I am pardoned and your execution is bumped up to today."  
  
"I wouldn't be so giddy. Look through the window."  
  
Sure enough, she looked, and was shocked to see two eyes staring at them; she fell over in shock with another piercing shriek. She was knocked out for the moment.  
  
"My poor, poor, ears..." Vegeta moaned.  
  
"My Prince! Oh my prince! Thank God, I've found you! You're father has the entire army searching for you! When Blanca showed up at camp riderless, we knew something was wrong. You never go anywhere without that nag. I'm glad to see that you're still alive. So very glad."  
  
"It's good to see you too Kakarot."  
  
"But, Prince Vegeta! My name's not Kakarot, my name's Go...mph..." Vegeta slapped a hand over his servant's mouth, silencing him incase Bulma was to awake.  
  
"This is Bulma. She's a girl of England. She knows everything. And I mean everything. I'll lure her to the base and we can get all the information we need out of her. To her, I am Goku. Your new name is Kakarot, answer to nothing else! One slip up could ruin everything. You may travel with us; we'll take a nice long trip back to camp and gain her trust up until then. Now get us out of here before we're executed!"  
  
"Yes, Milord." Goku roped the iron prison bars, attaching the rope to Blanca and his hors, Como, and on his signal, pulled them out. The noise awoke Bulma who looked around dazed.  
  
"WE'RE FREE!" She leaped out the window, as Vegeta pulled her back. "You'll be traveling with my servant, Kakarot, and myself."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because I command you, that's why!" He said, gripping her around the neck.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way! Let's go!" Bulma said nervously.  
  
"This is Kakarot."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Lady Bulma!" Goku smiled a goofy grin and shook hands with her.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. At least I won't be going solo with this asshole on this journey!" She jerked her hand in Vegeta's direction, before smiling and getting on behind Vegeta on Blanca.  
  
As they rode off into the early dawn, Bulma looked back to see the distant figure of ChiChi, calling for her far away.  
  
"ChiChi. I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be back. I promise." She whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"LADY BULMA!" ChiChi called as she watched her mistress ride off into the sun. "She's gone..." She ran a few steps before collapsing on the ground. "Lady Bulma... Take care Milady... And come back soon..." Tears filled her eyes. Bulma was not only her princess, lady, and mistress. She was her best and only friend. Something in ChiChi's heart told her that the princess would return; it was only a matter of time before she served the stubborn lady once more. That made her smile as she turned to head inside. Knowing that travels with Bulma would be interesting indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This is like a record time to finish writing one of these chapters for me! Yay! I might actually make some progress on my fics! Sorry this was short, but there should be less than 20 chapters... It'll all play out... Thanks so much for all you guys who reviewed! I really appreciate those of you who read this! I hope I haven't lost you all! ( PLEASE SEE THIS! * Prays to the god of fanfics * I HAVE NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! YAY! I'd like to have 5 more reviews if you guys want me to continue this, otherwise I might just discontinue it since I have other fics to work on... It's up to you... REVIEW! ARIGATOU! ^_^ 


	6. Dancing in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Veggie-kun and Trunks-chan will never be mine! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A/N: 

lil' Chi Chi: I'm glad you like my story! And I have written more, so be proud of me! ^_^

Elvin Goddess: Well, I didn't discontinue it, no matter how much easier it would have been. I'm glad you liked chapter 5! 

Crystal: Well, I'm still going! Don't send the squirrels after me… Squirrels scare me… * Jessica shudders uncontrollably *

Phoenix Feather: I'm not stopping it, so I hope it makes you and the other outraged reviewers happy, although I am sorry for the outrageous delay… I'm really sorry…

Re-o-ko: Here's more! Glad you think it's great!

Raydias: Well, I 'kept going,' you're not the first reviewer to tell me to… I obey…

Rose Tattoo: * Blushes * Thank you… Here's the next chapter for all the nice reviewers like you…

Kahlan Nightwing: To answer your questions… Yes, ChiChi and Kakarot are likely to get together in the next couple of chapters, and as you can probably guess, their romance is likely to develop much more quickly than Bulma and Vegeta's… This **will not** be a mushy Shakespeare sort of thing… Depending on the response I get for the kind of ending you guys want, it may be a little Romeo and Julliet-ish, but much more interesting and sad… Oh believe me, Bulma **will** figure out that Vegeta's been lying to her, but I'm not going to tell you when yet, that'll be a surprise… And, so far, Vegeta hasn't really got a grasp of her identity yet, so her secret's safe. Neither of them seem to catch on quickly… Lol… And yes, I will email you as soon as I post this! Thanks for reviewing!

Addicted: Thanks so much! You are so nice! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! ^_^

Katie K: I understand with the whole "Ever After" thing… I **love** that movie… I need to watch it… It's been awhile… It's such a cool movie… Anyways, to find out what happen's next to our ill-fated heroine, read on…

Catrina: Well… You did say please… So I continued! :)

OK. I have a list of five things I'd like to say, here we go:

1. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about this fic. I wish I had more time and inspiration to update it. I sometimes wish not so many peeps liked it so I wouldn't feel so pressured to update it quickly. I hope some of you are still reading this, and if you aren't, I totally understand due to its neglect.

2. I was on vacation in Wisconsin for a week, then my best friend came from WA for a week, then I left for Colorado for three weeks, so I haven't had a ton of time to write.

3. I have had horrible writer's block for this fic. I honestly don't know if I'm going to be able to keep it up. I can never think of anything good to write for it. Ideas are appreciated.

4. I can't decide how it should end; **I won't continue it** if at least **a few** peeps tell me what they want from the choices below.

a. Happy

b. Somewhat Happy

c. Depressing

d. Dramatic

e. Romantic, A Little Sad

****

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! WHATEVER GETS THE MOST RESULTS IS HOW I'LL END IT! I HAVE GOOD ENDINGS PREPARED FOR ALL FIVE OF THESE SELECTIONS!

Thanks for all of you who stuck by me. You guys are the best. Enjoy chapter 6! (I'm thinking this fic will be between 10-15 chapters long at the most…) (Oh yeah, and first chapter using html! ^_^)

Chapter 5: Dancing in the Moonlight 

ChiChi walked silently up the stairs of the dungeon. The guards looked at her with interest. It wasn't every day that a lovely young lady like herself was seen amongst the stink of the dead and dying who called the dungeon home.

"Sorry boys! No chance!" She said in a singsong voice as they slightly blushed, knowing they'd been caught and resumed their stiff position. She was about to head upstairs for a well-deserved nap, when a servant boy ran up to her panting.

"Lady ChiChi! 'is Majesty, the King 'isself wants to see ya. 'er Majesty, too. God I'm bloody 'ot." The boy's face was bright red. The throne room was quite a distance from this hallway and she sympathized with him, knowing the pain of being royalty's puppet day in and day out.

"Alright then. Thank you Tom." ChiChi patted the exhausted boy before heading towards the next command.

"Be careful, Lady. That King 'e's a bloody temper 'e is. And the lady is 'orrible." He then noticed that he had voiced his thoughts aloud and his eyes went wide, before he dashed away, forgetting how tired he was. He'd rather collapse than have his head chopped off for treason.

ChiChi walked along the brightly decorated hallways. She smiled at the familiarity. Outside the doors, she adjusted her hair and straightened her dress. She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors, walking into the great hall that was the throne room. King and Queen Briefs sat in all their majestic glory on the far end.

"You wanted to see me your majesties?" She asked on one knee, hand over her heart.

"Yes ChiChi. You've taken care of Bulma and kept her company for what has it been, 5 years now? And your mother took care of me until she died…" Queen Briefs looked somewhat sad, for it was palace knowledge that she had been quite fond of ChiChi's late mother. Her death had been a horrible tragedy, and 5-year-old ChiChi had been there when it happened. It haunted her to this day. The sad thing was, ChiChi was replica of the dead woman, in both looks and personality. The cold queen felt a pain in her heart whenever the girl came around, thinking Mikata had returned from the dead. But attachments with servants were foolish. Or at least, that's what the queen told herself.

"You know our daughter better than my husband and I do. Do you have any idea at all where she could be?" Unbeknownst to the king, the queen was a bit fond of Bulma and was slightly worried that she had been kidnapped. 

The concern on her face surprised ChiChi a little, but she dismissed it for what she wished she saw. For she knew that Bulma had the belief that her parents couldn't stand the sight of her.

"No Milady. Really I don't. I haven't a clue what came over Princess Bulma to run off like that. Do you think she eloped?" ChiChi enjoyed these little mind games with the royal couple, who thought she was quite serious.

"Oh no… Do you really think she did, ChiChi?" The Queen asked, dread ebbing her voice.

"Well, I sometimes saw her with a Spanish gentleman in the gardens. He was very handsome…" She made this up as she went along, and she could tell it suited her means by the fury that grew on the king's face with her every word.

"I was curious about what she was doing, so I crept down and hid in the nearby bushes where I could easily hear what they were saying. She said, "I want to be by your side, " and the Spanish gentleman said, "I'll come for you by moonlight…" Then they kissed, and oh miss, it was so romantic!" ChiChi whispered dreamily, almost believing the fairy tale herself.

"A Spanish gentleman?! I simply won't have it!" The king roared in outrage.

"If what you say is true, and she comes sauntering home with this scoundrel, I will deny her lineage and cast her into the streets!" His face was as red as a boiled lobster and ChiChi was a bit frightened.

"Now dear…" The Queen tried to soothe her troubled husband.

"Don't 'Now dear' me, Kisaki! That girl has been nothing but trouble, but I want her back! The Portuguese embassy will think we're mocking them! Perhaps they'll join the Spanish!" He fretted as he nearly ripped out his purple locks.

"ChiChi, I have a job for you. You are to go and find Princess Bulma. Bring her back alive and I will reward you handsomely."

"With what, Sire?" She asked in suspicion.

"Your freedom…" He whispered.

ChiChi paled and her eyes widened with disbelief.

"My freedom?"

When she was not even born yet. ChiChi's father had waged a war against the French monarchy. He had taken control of western France, cutting off the capital from their ports and warships. He proclaimed himself Ox King and led the people in western France in a war against eastern France, for truth be told, western France liked the Ox King much more than Queen Briefs's parents. Well, the war was long and hard. After several years, the war was over. The Ox King was killed in battle and western France was reclaimed. 

But as further punishment for the giant's crimes, His pregnant wife, Mikata, was taken as a slave to the royal family. She was like a servant who had to stay and wasn't paid. She was "given" to Kisaki when she married King Briefs and moved away to England with her new husband. ChiChi was born shortly thereafter, then Bulma was born about 2 years later. Mikata cared for the queen, and ChiChi was used as a sort of errand girl. It was only several years ago that she had begun to serve Princess Bulma. 

She was different from the other servants though. They would be perfectly content to work until they died. ChiChi wanted to see the world. Her mother had saved money from her life before servitude that had been given to ChiChi before she died. When merchants came by, she would sometimes by small portraits of far off Egypt, Rome, and Italy. Someday she even dreamed of traveling to the far off West Indies where she'd like to meet a savage or two and explore the New World. (A/N: No, I do not think Native Americans are savages. I am just putting this in as references to what people hundreds of years ago thought.) She hid these pictures under her mattress and far into the night, she'd look at them fondly, and wonder if she'd ever see anything past the Village Square. Servants didn't travel. For as long as she could remember, she had known that her children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren and so on would be bound to the Briefs Dynasty and her dreams would have to wait for her descendants possibly hundreds of years later. But if she was free… Oh how wonderful it would be. She'd go off and see all the places in her pictures and never be treated as an inferior again. Then when she was tired of all that, she could return to Mother England and settle down and raise a family as her mother had always wished. But what about her promise to Lady Bulma? Lady Bulma… How could she abandon her? She'd just have to understand… She was awakened from her thoughts by a question.

"So have we got a deal or not?" Kind Briefs asked in impatience.

"Deal…" She whispered, her dark eyes locking with his.

"Good then…" He handed her a small sack of money.

"This is to be used for meals, lodging, and bribery, if need be…"

"What do you mean, 'bribery,' sire?" She asked in puzzlement.

"For Bulma, of course. My daughter is the most stubborn girl I know. If she won't come home when you ask, but her a piece of jewelry or a gown or something. Remind her of what she's missing."

"All right, sire. I shall leave as quickly as possible." She headed towards the open doors.

"Oh yes, and ChiChi…"

"Yes, Milord?"

"If you were to run off, without intending to return. I should warn you that you won't get far." He said, his voice dripping with an unspoken threat.

"Umm… Y-Yes, Sire…" She stuttered, scurrying away to gather her things.

~*~*~*~*~*~

ChiChi walked out the front doors. Satchel on her back filled with clothes and money for her journey. She breathed in the fresh air as she walked up the front path.

"Hey ChiChi! Where ya going?" A little blonde girl hopped out of the tree she was climbing.

"I'm off to find the Princess." ChiChi replied cheerfully.

"You mean Princess Bulma's missing?!" The small girl squeaked in disbelief. Obviously, the king and queen hadn't publicized their daughter's disappearing act.

"Yes, Marron." ChiChi confirmed the young girl's worry.

"Oh no! Maybe the Spanish kidnapped her! Maybe they have her tied to a rock in shark-infested waters and…"

"That's enough, Marron!" ChiChi groaned.

"Sorry ChiChi!" Marron piped up.

"Oh, it's all right, dear. Just take care of your mother and father for me, all right?" She asked, bending down to the little girl's level. 

Eighteen and Krillen were good friends of ChiChi, and had been since they had all been small children. Eighteen has been her mother's eighteenth child, believe it or not. It was rumored that she'd set some sort of record in the village or something. ChiChi supposed Eighteen's mother had run out of names by the time her small blonde daughter had come around, so Eighteen was the only thing that popped into her head. Eighteen was a maid and Krillen was the head of the stables. They had gotten married at the age of 16 and Marron was born when they were 17. They were four years older than she was at the age of 22 and Marron was their adorable five-year-old. Eighteen had quite a temper and she didn't display emotions as openly as most women ChiChi knew. Krillen was rather cowardly and ChiChi could still clearly remember making fun of him as a child because his mother shaved his head and he was as bald as the day he was born. But they were still two of the best friends ChiChi had ever had.

"I will. They need it!" Marron consented; smiling happily as ChiChi walked through the front gate. 

She called, "'Bye ChiChi! Come back soon!" The raven-haired-teen could still see the little girl waving until the path turned and she was out of sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"My back hurts!"

"This road is too rough!"

"Slow down! We're going too fast!"

"I feel sick!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Can't this flea-bitten horse move any faster?!"

"I'm thirsty!"

"I think I smell!"

"You're going too fast again!" Bulma had whined all morning and all afternoon along and Vegeta was just about ready to strangle her. But the wench wouldn't be of any use to him dead. Dead women tell no tales. He believed some wise philosopher had said that once and Vegeta was on the brink of testing his theory. One more comment and she was history.

"Goku! When was the last time you bathed!" She held her nose, trying to fan away the stench with her hand.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WOMAN! SHUT UP!" He roared at her.

"I can't help it if I like to express my personal views!" She commented in defense.

A couple hours later, Vegeta looked very pissed, Goku looked very bored, and Bulma looked very tired. She yawned.

"Goku…"  


He cut her off abruptly.

"I swear girl, if you complain, ONE more time, I will feed you to Kakarot!"

"Both Bulma and Goku looked disturbed by that prospect.

"Gosh Goku! You don't have to get all mad at me! I just wanted to say that I was tired!" She snapped.

"Well that's nice for you, girl. But as for Kakarot and myself, we don't need sleep! We're never tired! Because Kakarot and myself, are manly warriors!" He proclaimed in a proud manner.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that it looks like you lost another 'manly warrior,' Goku…" Vegeta turned to see what on Earth she was talking about to see Kakarot sitting upright on his horse as he peacefully slept.

A vein popped in Vegeta's forehead.

"WAKE UP KAKAROT! NOW IS **NOT** THE TIME TO SLEEP!"

"Five more minutes Grandpa…" Goku muttered as he snoozed.

Vegeta guided Blanca beside Goku's horse and put his head directly beside his ear.

"WAKE UP KAKAROT!"

"Huh? What?" Goku shot up, falling off his horse. Bulma laughed her head off, but Vegeta just glared.

"Pitiful. Simply pitiful. And you wonder why you're a low-level, Kakarot…" He sneered, moving ahead.

Goku ran to catch Como and jumped on, his horse not noticing, used to his antics, and they cantered ahead.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

"Nice that you decided to join us, Kakarot…" Vegeta smirked.

"Oh come on, Sir! I can barely see my hand in front of my face! Can we **please** stop?" Goku begged.

"No… We have many miles to cover. It will take us three days to a week at least." The Spanish camp had been relocated a great distance away, Goku had informed him earlier.

"But Goku…" She paused, observing something to the east.

"Look Goku! Over there! I see lights!"

  
"I hear music!" Goku piped in.

  
"I smell trouble…" Vegeta muttered, but none-the-less, he changed Blanca's direction, curious over what was going on.

They emerged in what appeared to be a camp. Men were circled around a huge bonfire. Musicians played violins and flutes as the men ate and chatted.

"What is this place?" Bulma wondered aloud.

"Why! This is the army camp, little lady!" A bearded man told her.

"We're to stay here until the King. He's the boss, you know, tells us to go after the Spanish. Would you upright young fellows and your lovely young lady like to join us for tonight? We even have dancers!"

"Alright. We'd love to. Thank you." Bulma dismissed the man, turning to her companions.

  
"You, a lady! HA! The man has a good sense of humor." Vegeta smirked.

"You, young!" Your gray hairs and wrinkles say otherwise!" Bulma shot back, growling.

"I'm 15, thank you very much!" He defended himself.

"Well so am I, dumbass!" She shrieked.

"Hey! I'm 18!" Goku added.

"SHUT UP KAKAROT!" They shouted in unison.

"Friends! Friends! No need to argue! Have a seat by the fire and enjoy yourselves! The hospitable man herded them near the fire. A girl brought them steaming plates of food, which they devoured hungrily since a mouse had gotten their breakfast and they had had no lunch. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad night after all.

"Come on girls! The show! She starts in 5 minutes!" Antonio pleaded desperately to make the dancers hurry.

"Uh, Tony, we have a problem…" Jewl whispered.

"What now? First the wagon breaks down, then Anne can't find her tambourine, what's happened now?" The manager asked in exasperation.

"Well, you see, it's Margaret…"  


"What's wrong with Meg?" Tony asked in concern, worried about his wife.

"You see, she just found out… That she's pregnant…"  
  
"AUGH! WHY NOW?!"

"It's not all her fault you know, Tony…" Jewl commented slyly.

"And the doctor told her she shouldn't dance until the nine months are up since he's afraid she'll hurt it…"

"What are we going to do?! We'll starve without the money and the act needs **three** girls!" Tony muttered hopelessly.

"Boss… Why not go find another girl to fill in?" 

"That's a great idea!" Antonio praised the girl as he dashed into the camp. He scouted around.

"Too fat… Too skinny… Ugh… Too ugly… Too busy… Ah! There we go!" He spotted Bulma and ran over to her.

"Good evening, young lady. I am Antonio de la Rua. I am in charge of the fine dancers to be entertaining you tonight…"  
  
"Well it's very nice to meet you, Sir." Bulma said politely.

  
"It's nice to meet you too, but we have a slight problem that we hope you can help us with… My wife can't dance tonight and we need someone to take her place… And I was wondering if maybe you could help us out…" 

"Me?!" Bulma whispered in disbelief.

"Just a second…" Vegeta interjected.

"Ah! My Good sir! This lovely lady is **obviously** your wife!"

"But I…"   
  
"No need to be modest, my friend! You're a very lucky man!"

"But you see, I…"   
  
"You don't want the lady performing for a bunch of strange men! Well I understand! Of course I do, sir! Bur relax, it's a one night thing, and it would be quite an experience for her!"

"But…"

"I'll pay you generously to let us use her!" Tony was beginning to worry that her husband would forbid it.

"Well, it that's the case…"

"Thank you sir! You won't be sorry!" He dragged Bulma off. Vegeta lifted a finger as if he was going to say something, but quickly dropped it. He was stunned enough the someone would think that he was married to that annoying woman.

"He really got you, eh boss?" Goku chuckled.

"Shut up Kakarot…" Vegeta growled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

ChiChi was having second thoughts about exploring the world. She was tired, hungry, and alone. She had been walking for what had seemed like days, although she knew it had only been hours. Lady Bulma might as well have left a sign that said, 'LOOK! I'M GOING THIS WAY!' She had left easily visible tracks. ChiChi had been a bit confused when she was hoof prints and was beginning to wonder if her fantasy of a Spanish gentleman riding off with her had been that far-fetched. She followed them and was now extremely exhausted. The pack on her back felt heavy as she collapsed by a stream and dunked her head in it, trying to quench her relentless thirst. Wiping her mouth, she knew she had to plod onward. It was then that she saw a light in the distance and relief crossed her face as she headed for what looked like a camp…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Half and hour later, the men were restless and Goku was snoring loudly. Antonio walked out and coughed to get their attention.

"Tonight… I would like you to enjoy the fine dancing of Jewl, Anne, and Bulma!" He then sat down and began to play his mandolin softly. A dancer swathed in red silk gracefully walked out of a yellow tent. She began to sway to the music, softly tapping a tambourine. Anne was pleased, it hadn't taken long at all to teach Bulma the dances and what to do. She was a natural. She knew this would be their best performance ever. Then, a girl in green silk came out and imitated the first dancer. Then, a girl covered layers of blue veils stepped out. She threw off the first layer as the music picked up speed.

"Oh no…" Vegeta muttered, closing his eyes and massaging his forehead. What has the woman gotten herself into?

The music got faster as she thew off layer after layer. Vegeta opened his eyes and groaned. She was decked in a blue silk bra and matching underwear, a scarf in her hair with a silver pendant dangling on her forehead. She wore hundreds of bangles and bells jangled from her ankles as she twirled. Silver hoops danced among her blue locks as she twirled, silk scarves encircling her. She hopped and shook and spun and Vegeta gradually began to nod his head to the beat. She threw powder into the fire, turning it various shades as she continued to dance around the circle. She' touch a man's cheek, rustle his hair, throw him a scarf, or dance with him. She got to Vegeta and just smiled as she danced around in a circle, swaying her hips seductively, inviting him to join her. He was under her spell as he stood up and twirled around her, as they twisted and spun, dancing in the moonlight. She was enchanting and every step she made, he studied with interest whenever he was not gazing into her deep blue eyes that he found so very fascinating. Had she bewitched him?

He didn't know if it had been the food, the fire, the smoke and incense, or maybe just the time itself, but he wanted to taste her lips. As he stroked her cheek, he pulled her head closer and angled his head. She didn't refuse him, if anything she invited him as their lips met under the star-studded sky. 

He was just getting into it when a cry rang out, "LADY BULMA!" From a girl with midnight black hair, who did not look pleased at the blue-haired girl's compromising position, nor the man she was clinging to beneath the moonlit sky.

A/N: Well! There's chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll need **at** **least 50-55** reviews **total** to post the next chapter, so please **review**! Thanks for reading and please vote for how you want it to end! Remember, the choices are:

a. Happy

b. Somewhat Happy

c. Depressing

d. Dramatic

e. Romantic, A Little Sad

Thanks! Arigatou and Sayonara! ^_^

~Trunks Gal~


	7. Confusion in the Ranks

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of this fics characters unless they're originals. I don't own "Romeo and Juliet" or any of William Shakespeare's other works mentioned. I don't own "Change the World" from the oh-so-wonderful Inuyasha… I also don't own any countries in this fic… (Wow, that was hard to figure out… * Rolls her eyes *) Why do I even say this?
    A/N: Gosh… I'm slow, aren't I? -_-; I am very sorry for the long waits between chapters for this fic. I really don't want to take so long. Please remember that I am currently working on about 7 fics currently and musing over my novel… Most of them are half-way done, but they take a lot of time too. Chapter is 19 pages… Eek… This fic is expected to be 15 chapters long, I think… I dunno… I just want to thank all of you have been reading this fic from the beginning, all of you who've reviewed, and all of you who've read. This truly is **your** fic. I hope you enjoy it. Anyways, read and enjoy!
    **NOTE: I WILL ONLY UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I GET AT LEAST 12 MORE REVIEWS!!! (That's 84 total peeps…)
    **
    Chapter 7: Confusion In the Ranks
    _I want to change the world
    Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,
    Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile
    Change my mind
    If we reach out to the soaring future
    without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,
    It's wonderland
    You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky,
    and you keep on searching
    as you wander.
    In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow
    I can't believe anything, and close my ears.
    When I met you, I found my true place in life.
    An innocent kindness is right here.
    And so we awaken...
    I want to change the world
    I won't hesitate again. If I can shape a future with you,
    then I can fly anywhere.
    Change my mind
    I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future
    without losing my passion.
    It's wonderland
    We keep swimming the same world
    until the day we reach our dreams.
    All of us bear the same worries
    When you stop and look, I'll be right here
    gazing at you.
    I want to change the world
    If you accept my gaze as I watch over you
    and don't let go of my hand, I can do anything.
    Change my mind
    I won't let you be alone. Everyone is here.
    Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen.
    It's wonderland
    I want to change the world
    Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,
    Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile
    Change my mind
    If we reach out to the soaring future
    without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine.
    It's wonderland
    _-"Change the World" From Inuyasha (1st opening)
    Bulma broke away from Vegeta immediately.
    "Chi-Chi?!" She squeaked.
    "Lady Bulma! How could you?! How could you just run off with these ruffians?! I knew you were leaving, but **REALLY**! Weren't you intending on coming home to your frantic parents, or did you intend to become a highway man?!" Chi-Chi seethed with rage.
    "Chi-Chi… I…"
    "You what, Lady? You're **SORRY**?! Perhaps that's what you were going to say! Well it won't fix anything! I have been trudging through hell on Earth all day! My hair is ruined, my one of three dresses is beyond repair, and I swear the sun has burnt me to a crisp!" She shrieked as the men watched in slight fright, preparing to back away should the girl attack. They however, could not control their amusement at the blue-haired girl's verbal thrashing and their curiosity got the best of them.
    "Tell me wench… Why do you call the blue-haired bitch, Lady?" Vegeta asked, smirking at Bulma's unmistakable growl.
    "How **dare** you! You scoundrel! This is **Lady** Bulma, **Pri-MPH**!" Bulma slammed a hand over the girl's mouth, grinning a large, fake, grin.
    "What?" Vegeta asked in amusement.
    "What are you hiding, woman?"
    "**Nothing**, Goku, **nothing**!" She was still grinning as ChiChi's eyes filled with indignation.
      
    
    "What was she saying?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.
    "That I'm Lady Bulma… Uh…"
    _Think Bulma! THINK!
    _  
    
    "Well?" Vegeta asked impatiently.
    "Privy maid!" She beamed and everyone gave her a strange look.
    "So why does she call you, "Lady"?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head.
    "Oh. I forget. This is Chi-Chi King. She umm… She isn't right in the head! Believe it or not, she thinks that **I'M** a princess! Now isn't that a laugh?"
    "Ha. Ha." Vegeta replied sarcastically.
    "Release her and let's hear what she has to say." Bulma reluctantly let go of the girl who shot a reproachful look in her direction.
    "As I was saying, Lady Bulma is Princess of the land of the fairies. She can fly and sing, and…" Chi-Chi ranted on before Vegeta stopped her.
      
    
    "So you were telling the truth. She was lying." Bulma smirked in approval until his next comment.
    "After all, you can't sing." He grinned devilishly at her as she fumed in fury.
    "Kakarot, you can do what you please with the loud one…"
    "Which one?" Goku asked in amusement, getting a slight chuckle from Vegeta and angry glares from the girls.
    "The black-haired wench, I'll take the blue harpy. We leave at dawn." He then grabbed Bulma, slinging her over his back and walking towards the other end of tent. He tossed her to the ground, tying her to a tree next to Blanca, who turned to glance at her, chewing some grass with a disinterested expression.
    "YOU TIED ME UP NEXT TO YOUR HORSE?!" She shrieked in insult.
    "Yes. I'm sorry to shame Blanca so. But what was I to do?" She hissed at him dangerously, but he ignored her, setting up the tent.
    "You and I have to share a tent?!" She screamed in outrage.
    "A few things you **don't **seem to understand, girl…
    #1: We'd like to **SLEEP** tonight, and with you and the other bitch yakking it up together, that's unlikely to happen.
    #2: We have **NO** money. Hence, **NO** money to pay for things like, oh what are they called again**? TAVERNS OR INNS**! Which, **might I add**, Kakarot and I could possibly come up our own shelter, but we'd prefer for the two of you not to gripe how cold and tired you are from being out in the cold all night long.
    #3: I have **no **attraction to you **whatsoever**. So clear whatever strange thoughts of that sort that run through your head, away!"
    "Right then." A blush crept to her cheeks as she talked to the horse.
    "You're a mule. Aren't you? Yes Yes Yes… You're a mule…" The horse turned to her, nostrils flared, kicking up dirt.
    "But… Such a **HANDSOME **mule! She would **NEVER** want to gore a beautiful girl, now **WOULD** she?" She insisted nervously.
    "See Blanca. She practically TOLD you to maim her. Go ahead, have some fun!" Vegeta told the horse, amused, as he worked.
    "No No No… I have an apple! Do you **WANT** the apple? **DO YOU**? **DO YOU**? **I KNOW YOU DO! HERE, FETCH**!" She threw it a short distance and the horse gazed at it briefly before slowly trudging towards it to Bulma's relief and Vegeta's annoyance.
      
    
    "And I was prepared for a good show too…" Vegeta muttered in disappointment.
    "Sorry to disappoint you, **SIR**!" She spat.
    "Whatever. Get in the freaking tent and let's get this over with…" He muttered, crawling inside.
    "Umm… GOKU! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" She shrieked as she wriggled with the ropes.
    "Oh yeah, too bad I forgot to bring a knife…"  
    
    "GOKU! THIS ISN'T FUNNY YOU JERK!"
    "Oh, but it is, for **me** anyway!"
    "GET OVER HERE RIGHT…" He quickly freed her with a quick slash and she rubbed her wrists, sore from her bondage.
    "I promise, I'll be the one to kill you…" She said threateningly, poking her finger into his chest.
    "You can try girl, you can try all you like." He replied, moving her hand and heading back in. She reluctantly followed.
    "I will, thank you!" She spit in his face.
    "I have to admit, you've got spirit." He turned back to the tent, pulling her with him.
    "Hey! Let go! I can walk on my own!" She protested, trying to bite or claw him.
    "Will you shut up **already**?! You're hurting my ears…" He moaned. He threw her on a blanket on one side of the tent and quickly crawled to his own side and collapsed.
    "You're heavy…" He mumbled, before closing his eyes.
    Bulma made herself comfortable, stretching out and covering herself with the worn thing he had provided, staring at the ceiling. There was a hole in it, because it was a cheap throw-away the men had given them out of pity. She could see the stars. They were so pretty. She hoped it wouldn't rain on them. It wouldn't get on him, just her, of course. He probably planned it that way. She sighed.
    "Stop sighing woman. You do it all the time and it bothers me!" He grumbled, his voice being muffled as he hid his head under his pillow.
    "Well sor-ry! Should I stop breathing, it's probably too noisy!" She remarked in annoyance.
    "Feel free!" He shot back.
    "Go to bed!"
    "Goku…?" She whispered a few minutes later.
    "Are you asleep?" She poked him.
    "Of course I am, girl! That's why I'm speaking to you!" He snarled.
    "Goku… Do you believe our destinies are controlled by the stars?"
    "No… Why?"  
    
    "I don't know… It's just… Everything that happens… Shouldn't there be some explanation behind it all…"
    "We're responsible for our own actions, fate is a dreamer's illusion…"  
    
    "Why Goku, that was very poetic…"
    "Oh, shut up…" He growled, secretly smirking at her praise.
    "Goku…"  
    
    "WHAT NOW?!" He asked rather loudly.
    "Do you believe that a person can change their fate?"
    "I just told you I don't believe in fate…"
    "But if you did…"
    "If I did… I'd believe that a person could try to change their life… They'd fail… But no one ever said you couldn't try… We are born in our place in life, it is foolish to try to change it…"
    She turned to look him in the eye.
    "Do you **REALLY** believe that?"
    He paused for a moment.
    "Yes. Yes, I do."
    "So you do believe in fate…"
    "I never said that…" He grunted in annoyance.
    "Oh yes you do!"
    "Did anyone ever tell you that you're extremely obnoxious?" Vegeta asked.
    "Nope. You're the first to dare insult me…" She commented in amusement.
    "And just why would that be?"
    "Perhaps because I strike **fear **into their hearts…" She mused.
    "I'd strike that one…" Vegeta muttered.
    "Hey, I'm offended!" She replied.
    "The truth hurts…" He mumbled.
    "Hey Goku…"
    "WHAT?! I WANT TO SLEEP!" He yelled.
    "'Night Goku…" She said in a sing-song voice, closing her eyes and drifting off.
    "Goodnight… woman…" Vegeta muttered, slightly smiling before falling asleep.
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    The next morning, Bulma awake to hot breath on the back of her neck.
    "Woman…" The voice hissed, she screamed, leaping up.
    "God damn it Goku, that WASN'T FUNNY!" She shrieked at him.
    "Oh, but it was ever so amusing to me…" Vegeta replied smugly.
    "Damn you…" She hissed, fuming.
      
    
    "Forget about it, girl. It's time to depart." He left the tent.
    "Wait! Goku!" She called him back.
      
    
    He entered, giving her a patronizing look, crossing his arms over his chest.
    "What is it now?"
    "I just want to make sure of something."
    "WHAT?!" He asked loudly in aggravation.
    "That what happened between us wasn't anything."
    "What do you mean?"
    "What we did…"
    "WHAT?!"
    "This…" She said softly, grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him passionately. He was a bit stunned, and it took a few seconds before he realized what was happening and responded to the kiss. A few seconds later, they broke apart, both needing air.
    "That…" She began.
    "Meant nothing…" Vegeta stared at her in wide-eyed surprise, before meekly nodding.
    "Come on!" Goku called to them as they left the tent, walking over to where Chi-Chi and Kakarot stood.
    "So, we're good?" Bulma asked hesitantly as Vegeta emerged beside her.
    "For the time… Yes…" Vegeta muttered, leaving Bulma to bite her lip, wondering what he meant.
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    Suddenly, Tony ran over, with a hat filled with money from last night's unforgettable performance.
    "Ah! **There's** my favorite couple!" He beamed at Bulma and Vegeta who sweatdropped.
    "I came to give you the money I promised for your wife's **excellent **performance." He scooped out a hand of various colored coins, before handing them to Bulma.
    "And if you're ever in the neighborhood, you're welcome to perform with us, any time. Thank you for your help, Lady." He smiled, kissing her palm before heading back the way he came.
    Chi-Chi's jaw was dropped and she kept opening and closing her mouth, pointing at Bulma & Vegeta who blinked in confusion.
    "**Y-You're married**?!" She squeaked in disbelief.
    "Oh Lady, how **could **you? I know you wanted to rebel from your parents, but surely there is a way that doesn't include marrying a strange man and becoming a **dancing girl**!" Chi-Chi screeched in dismay.
    "**What** about the marriage contract? **What **of Prince Yam-MPH!"
    "Chi-Chi! SHUT UP!" Bulma hissed in the girl's ear, clamping her hand over her friend's mouth.
    "If you promise not to say anything more, I'll let you go! Do you promise?" Chi-Chi nodded reluctantly.
    "You sure?" Chi-Chi nodded again.
    "Positive?" Chi-Chi's face was turning red from anger, so Bulma released her. Vegeta and Goku were extremely bewildered, but just nodded at the girls in an unsure manner.
    They'd ridden all day long; it had been, strangely, uneventful. Nothing interesting had happened at all. Blanca had diarrhea, but as Bulma pointed out, "She ALWAYS had diarrhea", and Vegeta had shook his first in annoyance.
    "Halt…" Vegeta said calmly. He was tired from the hard day's travel and the fact that they had had no time to hunt or buy something to eat and were all very hungry.
    "We camp here for the night."
    "And what if we don't…" Bulma muttered, she just had to argue, it was in the job description.
    "Then I shall leave you to the bears…" Vegeta grumbled, nudging her off the horse so she fell on her butt. She was more tired than him since she had talked so much the other night and just weakly nodded, dragging herself up and into a clearing 20 some feet away.
    "Chi…" Goku whispered, trying to hint to Chi-Chi to get off the horse.
    "Chi…" He said a little louder.
    "CHI-CHI!"
    "Huh? What?" She fell off the horse and moaned in pain as she struck the ground.
    "Sorry about that…" Goku said, grinning apologetically as she muttered several choice words before heading after Bulma.
    "So why aren't we room-mates again 'oh great one'?" Bulma asked in curiosity.
    "Because I wish to sleep tonight, and with your never-ending chatter, I doubted it was likely to happen." Vegeta replied. She had no energy for a comeback, sadly to say.
    The boys set up the tents next to them and they crawled in. They found two blankets, probably provided by kind-hearted Kakarot. Chi-Chi had come prepared. She handed Bulma one of her many lacey nightgowns. They changed and Chi-Chi painstakingly brushed the princess's hair. It was very tangled and dirty, making it quite a task.
    "Chi-Chi?" Bulma began hesitantly, fingering a blue lock.
    "Why did you come after me?"
    "Lady Bulma… Your parents were, how can I put this, concerned, that there ONLY daughter and heir to the throne was missing!"
    "What did you tell them about my disappearing act, Chi?" Bulma asked curiously.
      
    
    "I told them you'd run off with a Spanish gentleman, your secret lover…" Chi-Chi smiled, laughing as Bulma blushed.
    "It doesn't seem as far-fetched to me now…"
    "Oh Chi-Chi… You know I didn't run off to be with Goku. And besides that, he's **NOT **Spanish!" Bulma replied in annoyance.
    "I don't know Lady, he looks like no man I've ever seen. His hair is as black as the sky when the moon rises. It's quite like that of your future husband."
    "I won't marry Yamcha." Bulma replied in defiance.
    "Oh Lady… He's handsome and rich and…" Chi-Chi gushed.
    "As thick as a wall…" Bulma added innocently.
    "As thick as a wall… Hey!" Chi-Chi shot Bulma an indignant look.
    "Sorry Chi…" Bulma apologized reluctantly.
    "I just… I just don't want to have a marriage like that…"
    "Like what?"
    "I don't wish to marry someone who will only love me for my looks… What if my carriage crashed and I was left hideously deformed? Would he throw me out like a common piece of garbage? I want someone who would love me even if I wasn't a princess. Even if I wasn't beautiful. Even… Even if I was only me…" Bulma whispered quietly.
    "Oh Lady… You're a dreamer, you are… I've always liked that about you. Never would settle for what you were expected to, would you? And besides, Prince Yamcha does have that ugly scar across his face."
    "But he did get it bravely…" Chi-Chi commented as an afterthought.
    "I hardly call it brave to attack the Spanish Embassy in a time of peace and to kill Prince Vegeta." Bulma dismissed the comment.
    "Prince Vegeta did deal with him accordingly, I'll give him that…" Chi-Chi agreed.
    "And he's so handsome…" She had that dreamy look on her face that made Bulma want to gag.
    "Honestly, Chi-Chi, if you love all the men I've been engaged to so much, why don't YOU marry them for me? I'm sure we'd both be better off."
    _But Vegeta… Vegeta's…_ Tears welled up in her eyes before Chi-Chi interrupted her thoughts.
    "Oh, that's right. You were to marry Prince Vegeta before the war, weren't you?" Chi-Chi recollected thoughtfully.
    "Yes. I was. I only saw him a few times. I remember him well. We were such naughty little children. Always getting in trouble, always getting dirty, always laughing. As I remember, our parents were never pleased with us much. Then…" She looked outside.
    "Then the war came… And…" Bulma was hit with waves of memories painful and pleasant, sad and happy, faint and clear… They were memories all the same…
    ** Flashback **
    _"Do I have to speak to him mother, must I?" A young Bulma complained to her mother as her maid brushed her hair, intending on braiding it.
    _

"Oui, Bulma. Tu devez." 

(Yes, Bulma. You must.) The queen replied sternly.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous parler français, mère? 

(Why are you speaking French, mother?) Bulma asked in annoyance. She much preferred English and saw no reason to speak in a foreign dialect in only the presence of the maid. Surely, she was not some spy plotting to overthrow the kingdom, or whatever her suspicious mother made her out to be.

"Cette fille écoute nous. Je peux le sentir." 

(That girl listens to us. I can feel it.) The queen commented accusingly, gesturing at the maid who looked alarmed.

"La mère, Anne est l'Allemagne. Elle ne parle pas anglais. Ni elle le comprend. Elle ne saurait pas de ce que vous parliez, même si elle écoutait! 

(Mother, Anne is from Germany. She does not speak English. Nor does she understand it. She would not know what you were talking about, even if she **WAS **listening!) Bulma yelled in the poor immigrant's defense.

"Oh… Well…" A blush crept to the queen's cheeks in embarrassment.

"You may leave now." She dismissed Anne.

"Ja, meine Dame." Anne bowed respectfully before scurrying away.

"See! She just cursed me! I'm sure of it!" The queen declared in insult.

Bulma sighed.

"She said: 'Yes, my Lady'. Really mother, you must work on your German." 

"You're changing the subject, Bulma. A horrid way to avoid something. You know how important your engagement to Prince Vegeta is. We want King Vegeta and Queen Valencia to like you. We want you and Vegeta to get along. Whether you like it or not, you'll be spending the rest of your life with him."

"But mother! I don't want to marry him! I want to marry a farmer and be a housewife and have twelve children!" The young girl protested stubbornly.

"Gracious, Bulma! Why would you ever want that?" The queen asked in surprise.

"I want what all of those children have." She walked over to her window and gazed out at the peasant children having a mud fight in the distance.

"My Lord, Bulma. What could those little ragamuffins have that YOU don't? You have a pony, countless dresses, a personal companion, jewels that empresses would envy, thousands of suitors, every doll imaginable, your own private tutors, a maid, and you live in a castle estimated to be worth more than millions of peasants put together manage to make in their entire lives! And yet, you're UNHAPPY?!" Her mother asked in confusion and frustration at her daughter's unwillingness to comply with the life of a princess.

"They get to make their own choices. For heaven's sake mother, I'm not even allowed to pick out my own clothes, let alone choose how I want to live the rest of my life!"

"Bulma, you're a princess! Princesses don't have **TIME** to make decisions."  
  
"What am I busy doing? Hosting a tea party for the friends I don't have, or pretending I'm interested in what the Duke-of-something-or-other has to say? Perhaps you'd like me to spend the rest of my life avoiding father when he's drunk so I won't be bashed over the head by a bottle!"

"How dare you speak of your king in such a manner?! If you weren't **my** daughter, you'd be dead! You will go out to play with Prince Vegeta! This discussion, is **OVER**!" The woman shrieked, flouncing out.

"Perhaps you want what I do… Don't you mother?" Bulma whispered softly after the woman left.

"Perhaps… All you want… Is the freedom to choose…" 

The freedom to leave father…

She then slipped on her shoes and went outside to find the boy she was to marry someday.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma wandered through the fields behind the castle, barely noticing the wildflowers and trees that adorned the home she'd always known. She saw the lake in the distance and ran off towards it, forgetting her task. She jumped in, still in her finery and splashed about, giggling. Barely noticing the weight she was burdened with from the heavy fabric.

  
"Well, aren't you a sight?" An all too familiar voice commented.

"Go away, Vegeta…" Bulma muttered, diving back under the water.

"Really, I never knew princesses were such excellent swimmers." He commented devilishly.

"The thing about us princesses, is, we're not afraid to get a little dirty!" Bulma replied, smirking when she saw the angry look on his face.

"I'm not afraid to get dirty!" He yelled back.

"Fine then. Prove it." She taunted.

"All right then. I will." He walked over to where she was holding on to the back, picked up some oozing mud and smacked it in Bulma's face.

"AUGH!" Bulma shrieked, letting go of the side and going underwater, desperately trying to get the muck off her face. She bobbed back up, gasping for air.

"YOU JERK! I SAID FOR **YOU** TO GET DIRTY, **NOT** ME!"

"Hey… My glove is stained…" The boy replied casually, smiling in a triumphant manner as she glared.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE DEAD VEGETA!" She screeched.

"That's why I'm leaving now." He replied, walking back the way he'd come. 

Bulma hit the water in frustration, splashing a nearby frog that let out an indignant "RIBBIT" before plunging in beside her.

"Oh shut up…" She muttered, sinking below the surface, stewing in anger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vegeta… Why are you here?" Bulma asked from the tree she was sitting under. She had been reading a copy of Shakespeare's play, "Romeo and Juliet" and was quite annoyed that he had interrupted it, for it was an excellent read. She had had her parents take her to the theater to see it, against their will, and had fallen in love with his writings ever since.

"I wanted to show you my 'gift' from your father." Vegeta muttered unenthusiastically. 

"Your blasted mother forced me to."   


Bulma looked up into the eyes of a beautiful horse, of the purest white in color, who looked down at her with soulful eyes.

"My gosh Vegeta, she's gorgeous. She must be the filly of Lacet."

"Who the heck's Lacet?" Vegeta muttered in annoyance as his filly nuzzled the girl's head.

"She's our prize mare. She's as white as the finest lace. Hence the name. It's French." She muttered, disinterestedly, intent on petting the young horse.

"Whatever. So what should I name the wretch?"

"She's not a wretch! She's one of the finest horses in the country, I daresay!" Bulma shot back.

"How would you know?" Vegeta spat.

"Because…" She trailed off, stroking the horse's mane.

"I love horses. I know everything about them. I spend all my time in the stables. I'd always be happy if all I did was take care of them and ride them. But mostly, I love to watch them run. There's just something behind all that power and stamina as they gallop across an open field, unbridled, unbound. They're free Vegeta. That's how it's supposed to be. Someday, I want to work with horses as my living." She whispered. Strange, she was telling him this. She'd never told anyone her aspirations.

"But… You can't…" He said softly, a twinge of regret in his voice.

"That would be correct." She replied, Vegeta not seeing the tear sliding down her cheek.

"Do you know what it's like to love something you can never have? I want to be something. I want to live my own life. I don't want to become queen. I want to be like everyone else." She stared off in the distance, watching the sun set.

"I'm sorry." He whispered gruffly.

"It's a fine horse. A bit small, but it will become larger as time goes on." Bulma stated rather shakily.

  
"How do you know?"

"I don't know. Nothing in life is certain."

  
"So, what are you going to call it?"

"I'm not sure yet. Something in my native tongue, I suppose." Vegeta said vaguely.

"How about Blank-a?" Bulma asked, trying to pronounce the word for white. Vegeta gave her a look before falling on the ground laughing. (A/N: OOC… But hey, they're little kids, and this IS an AU…)

"Hey! I'm not some Spanish midget like you! How am I supposed to know these things?!" Bulma seethed.

  
"I AM **NOT** SHORT!" Vegeta screamed.

"I don't know **shorty**! You shouldn't lie, it's a sin…" She commented slyly.

"If you weren't a girl, I'd pound your face in!" Vegeta threatened, shaking his first.

"Don't let **that** stop you, 'oh mighty one'! I could beat you anytime, anyplace!" 

"Try me!"

  
"All right, I will!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"WILL NOT!" Vegeta yelled.

"Will TOO!" Bulma shrieked, pouncing on him as they rolled around on the ground clawing at each other and snarling.

"BULMA!" Her mother shrieked in horror as she yanked her daughter off the visiting prince.

"BOY! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Kind Vegeta commanded angrily, grabbing his son by the ear.

"I could still beat you, you know!" Bulma shrieked.

"You're quite a joker, girl! Ow!" He screamed back as his father yanked him by the ear.

"Let me go! OW! OW! OW!" 

Bulma laughed hysterically, until her mother did likewise.

"OW!" She shrieked.

"Who's laughing NOW girl?! Ow!" Vegeta replied.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" They exclaimed in pain as their parents came close to speak.

"They make a darling couple!" Queen Brief commented, smiling.

"Oh yes, they're madly in love all right!" Kind Vegeta commented as the children growled, exchanging death threats.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma sat under the same tree she had those few years ago. She hadn't seen Vegeta for such a long time. He'd made a few visits since the last unforgettable incident. They had fought, insulted, and beat each other until their parents broke it up. But still, they'd had those moments when they'd talked, shared ideas and dreams, swapped theories. They weren't enemies, exactly, but they certainly weren't friends. So what were they? Absence made the heart grow fonder. That was the saying, she supposed. She wasn't quite sure if it was true or not. But strangely, she'd found herself thinking of the dark-haired boy. She missed him. She couldn't say why. She was rereading "Romeo and Juliet" for the 10th time. She'd read "The Tempest", "Hamlet", "A Midsummer Night's Dream" and all other works of Shakespeare she could get her hands on, but she always returned to daring Romeo and fair Juliet and their tragic ending.

"My only love springs from my only hate!" She read aloud.

"Is that a fact?" An all-too-familiar voice interrupted.

"Could it be…?" She looked up from the story, placing it on the ground. She slowly rose.

"No… It couldn't… Could it? Maybe…" She walked forward a few steps and took a good look at the figure mounted on horseback 100 yards away.

"It is! It's Vegeta!" She laughed happily, forgetting that she was supposed to hate him. She ran through the tall grass, not caring as her dress tore and her hair tangled. She reached him just as he dismounted. She saw he was a bit taller than her now, though still short for their age. They were only thirteen… He still had time.

"Oh Vegeta!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and strangling him in her embrace.

"Girl! Let go of me! Really! Let go!" He tried to pry her away, blushing and trying not to enjoy the attention too much.

She pulled away, blushing slightly.

"I'm glad to see you." 

"I never would have known…" He muttered, though smiling slightly.

"So what's kept you? I haven't seen you for what's it been, two, maybe three years? It seems longer."

"How long have you been practicing these lines?" He asked suspiciously.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were making them up on the spot."

"Vegeta…" She said in a rather hurt tone.

"Vegeta… I don't **have** many friends… Who am I kidding? I don't have **ANY** friends… It's just nice to see someone my own age who I'm allowed to speak with." (A/N: She doesn't know Chi-Chi yet…) 

"You're sure that's all it is?" He asked rather disheartened.

"Yes. But I'm happy that you've returned." She hugged him again. Pulling away, she looked at him handsome steed.

"Wow… Is this the same horse you had then? She's so tall… Last time I saw her, I was taller than her… Now…" She looked up at the elegant white head that turned to look at her thoughtfully.

"I guess you were right…" He muttered, leaning against the horse casually.

"Huh? About what?" She'd long since forgotten.

"You said she'd grow. I didn't believe you. You said she was a fine horse. I thought you were a fool."

"You were such a SWEET boy…" She murmured sarcastically.

"But you proved me wrong… How odd…"

"You don't get proven wrong much, do you?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"No, I can't admit that I do." He agreed.

"You were reading something, what was it?" He asked curiously.

"Romeo and Juliet… It's a lovely play… Really, it is… I've reread it so many times I've practically memorized it. But I love it so. I must have gone through half a dozen copies I've worn it so."

"Then perhaps you'll enjoy this…" He handed her a package. 

It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with white string. Nothing fancy. She untied the string and ripped back the paper. Her eyes widened at the hard red cover. She traced the golden letters with her fingers in amazement.

"Romeo and Juliet… By William Shakespeare…" She whispered in disbelief.

"Vegeta, how'd you find this?"

"I pulled some strings. Called in a few favors. What you hold right there is probably the only copy of that play in book format in the entire world. It wasn't cheap, let's put it that way." He smiled.

"You like it, I assume."

"Oh Vegeta… I love it… You couldn't have picked a better gift… But how did you know?" She asked, her eyes shining with happiness.

"It wasn't that hard. I just remember you having it that one time. I thought you'd like it. I hope it will apologize for my rather lengthy absence."

"Aww… Vegeta… I don't care what you say… Inside, you're a big softy!" She smiled, hugging him once more, making him turn red again.

"You really need to stop doing that…" He muttered.

"But I know you love it…" She whispered jokingly.

"Whatever girl…" He murmured, although he couldn't honestly admit that he'd deny it as they headed towards the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bulma…" Queen Brief walked into her daughter's room.

"Yes mother?" She asked, looking up from "Romeo and Juliet" as she read while lounging in her favorite chair.

"Bulma… I'd say it's best you say goodbye to Vegeta…" She said softly.

"Why? Is the jerk leaving again? He just got here a few days ago. We were to go riding tomorrow! Honestly, he's so inconsiderate…" She then noted her mother's expression.

"It's not that, is it?" She asked quietly, dread ebbing her voice.

"Your father… He's declared war on Spain…" She whispered softly, tears in her eyes.

"But… How? Why?" Bulma asked in confusion.

"It's those blasted Americas. Those fools would rather sacrifice thousands of lives fighting than just divide the land fairly. It's all-out war, Bulma. And I'm afraid that your father plans to kill Vegeta tonight as he sleeps."

"COWARD!" Bulma shrieked.

"My father is nothing but a coward and a **bastard** at that!" She shrieked.

"Bulma! Such foul language! Stop it this instant!"

"Yes mother. I'm terribly sorry. But what's to become of my marriage?" She asked knowing the answer was unlikely to be good.

"It's been called off. You are never to see Vegeta again. You are now to be the bride of Prince Yamcha of Portugal." Her mother said softly, a tear trickling down her cheek. 

"No mother! No! I love him! I'm sure of it now! Sure, I hated him for all my life, but now I finally recognize that I have feelings for him and you break it off! How **could** you?!" She shrieked.

"It is not a decision for me to make. It was of your father's doing." The queen said softly.

"I hate him… I hate him more than anything… I hope he rots in hell!" She screamed, her mother forgetting to reprimand her, instead holding her gently as she cried.

"Bulma… True… There is no longer a future for you to be had with Prince Vegeta, but still… You could save him… You must warn him… This very instant… Before your father's henchmen carry out their assignment. Godspeed and good luck…" She ushered her daughter out the door, leaving the opposite direction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vegeta…" She hissed.

"VEGETA!" She said more urgently.

  
"What is it, woman?" He grumbled.

"It's past midnight… I'm trying to sleep…" He continued to complain in such a manner until she slapped him.

"I'm trying to save you, you jerk!" She commented in frustration.

"Save me from what?" He asked in annoyance, rubbing his face where it stung from the slap.

"From my father… Vegeta… He's going to kill you…"

"Why?"

"We're enemies now… No longer are we to marry… I am engaged to marry another and…"

"WHO?! **WHO** IS TO MARRY YOU?!" Vegeta demanded urgently, shaking her in fury. How could this happen? He had just begun to accept how he felt about her, and now she was to belong to another. Never to be his. This couldn't be a reality, yes; it had to be some horrible nightmare. Soon, he would wake up to find it had never happened.

"Prince Yamcha… I do not love him… You must know that…" She said softly.

"For that, I can be happy… I suppose…" He said thoughtfully.

"So, how long do I have to live? An hour, two?"

"Vegeta… We're getting out of here; you'll survive… You must… There is no other choice…" She said urgently.

"There isn't, is there?" He muttered in realization.

  
She ignored him, reluctantly, heading over to the window. She opened it, shivering at the cold night air, before dropping a rope down and tying it.

"Leave now. Before they come. If they find you, you'll be killed."

"Bulma…" He muttered.

"Just go!" She said, her voice filled with emotion and eyes clouded by tears.

"I promise you… I promise that we'll meet again…" He said quietly.

"Don't make promises you can't possibly keep. Goodbye, Vegeta." Bulma whispered.

"Goodbye." He said, climbing down the rope and running off to the stables where his horse was waiting.

"If I have to use a name, I don't know how to tell you who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to me because it's the name of your enemy." She whispered a line from the book. She deemed it appropriate as she watched the boy ride off in the moonlight as the guards burst into his room, ready to murder the escapee.

** Backflash **

"It's so funny… Whenever Prince Yamcha's carriage drives by, the children scream, 'Scar-Face!' Where do you suppose they came up with such a name?"

"I taught them that one…" Bulma commented proudly.

"Lady Bulma…" Chi-Chi muttered in aggravation, lowering her head.

"BITCHES! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Vegeta roared as he stuck his head in.

"SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Bulma blushed slightly, since he was only half-dressed, wearing leather pants without a shirt to cover his muscular upper body.

"SO WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO EVER TALK NOW?!" She shrieked indignantly.

  
"WOMAN! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!" He yelled in fury, tackling her. He had her by the shoulders, glaring at her. He felt her tremble beneath his grasp. Was it fear that he saw in her eyes.

  
"Vegeta… Please let me go…" She requested softly, avoiding eye contact. 

He grunted before standing up. Why had he done that? Was he trying to…? 

__

No, I can't be… He told himself… _Could I?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, what do you do?" Goku asked hopelessly. He wasn't used to talking to women. Heck, he wasn't used to talking to people period. Sure, he was used to being yelled at, but the two were entirely different things. He enjoyed all the passion she put into what she said and her fiery personality. Most people just said whatever came off the top of their head, but her words really seemed to have meaning in them. She was pretty too. It was nice to have someone of his stature on the journey to talk to. Even if she was a little screwed up in the head.

"I do a lot of things…" She answered hesitantly. What were you supposed to say to such a handsome man as Kakarot? Chi-Chi was sure he had a wife and kids back wherever he came from. Who wouldn't snatch up such a catch? True, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was sweet. Oh well, maybe she could pretend to be his wife like Vegeta and Bulma were "coupled off". She inwardly smiled. That could be fun.

"I clean, mend, sew… I care for Lady Bulma, but my real passion is cooking. I wanted to be one of the royal chefs, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I know I could do better than them. But, no one will give me a chance. 'I'm too young and inexperienced!' They make me so mad I…" She looked up to see that Kakarot was staring at her. 

"So, to properly get the guts off your sword…" Bulma trailed off, knowing they had company.

"What is it Kakarot?! The blue-haired one was, for the first time, proving that she has a purpose in life, and then you come and ruin it!" Vegeta growled. Then, there was an ominous rumble 

"It's an earthquake!" Bulma shrieked, leaping from Blanca and sliding into a ditch, hands over her head.

  
"Eek!" Chi-Chi squeaked, leaping after Bulma.

"Oh shut up you fools… It's just Kakarot's stomach…" Vegeta muttered, rolling his eyes as the guilty party grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, that explains those sounds I've been hearing all day…" Chi-Chi mumbled. 

"It's just that… Vegeta, you'll never believe it… She can cook!" Goku said gleefully, pointing at Chi-Chi.

"Really?" Vegeta asked in genuine interest.

"Really!" Chi-Chi replied in annoyance.

__

What's the big deal?

"See, she said 'Really!' That means yes!" Kakarot announced happily.

"Wow… I **never** would have known…" Vegeta muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I don't understand why it's such an 'amazing' development…" Chi-Chi muttered in disgust.

"Well, that one's simple. This girl couldn't cook if her life depended on it…" He pointed at Bulma accusingly.

"Hey! I can cook!" Bulma declared indignantly.

"Sure, as long as someone's doing all the cooking **FOR **you…" Vegeta sneered.

"She burned three shirts, two blankets, half of our tent, luckily it was Kakarot's side, and various other items when she left the fire unattended looking at herself in the mirror! And then when she realized her mistake, she ran around in circles shrieking, 'Goku! Goku! Goku!'" Vegeta shrieked.

"Hey! You threw a pan at my head and said, 'Hey! Woman! Feed us!'" Bulma imitated him perfectly, causing him to blush slightly and mutter.

"But Chi can cook, so I'm all for it! Besides, that smoke didn't help my complexion any…" She grimaced, walking over to the river and gazing at her reflection critically.

"Goku, do you think this dress makes me look fat?"

"It makes you look hideous. Now get going girl!" He yelled at Chi-Chi, ignoring the infuriated Bulma.

"WHY YOU BIG **JERK**!" She attacked him and Goku just eyed the scene, blinking.

"Are they **ALWAYS** like that?" Chi-Chi stressed in concern as Vegeta yanked Bulma's hair and she shrieked.

"Most of the time, yes. Aren't they **darling** together?" Kakarot commented sarcastically, grinning.

"Oh yes. They **really** should get married. Can you imagine what their kids would look like?" Chi-Chi asked thoughtfully.

Goku's mind filled with a mini-Vegeta with Bulma's personality. He visibly shuddered, shaking his head in horror.

"No. It's just not right. No." 

"You're a funny one, now aren't you?" Chi-Chi asked, laughing softly as he smiled at her.

"I…" He blushed before turning and running away as fast as he could.

__

Way to go Chi-Chi… Turn your anti-man magnet on again…She sighed. 

__

Why do I scare every boy I meet away? I wish… I wish he hadn't left… She then went off to prepare the meal with a heavy-heart.

An hour later, everyone was gobbling down the food as Chi-Chi stood there blinking, looking on and biting her lip slightly.

"This is great Chi-Chi!" Goku exclaimed, looking up for a moment before promptly devouring what lay in front of him.

"I'm glad you like it…" She muttered, blushing.

"Yeah! It's great Chi!" Bulma agreed, beaming at her friend.

"Come on and eat something!"

"All right." She sat down with them and reached to where her bowl had been to find it empty and Goku picking his teeth before letting out a loud belch.

"WHAT?! WHY! YOU PIG! YOU ATE MY FOOD **AND** YOURS!"

"Uh? Sorry…?" He asked apologetically, grinning nervously, backing away.

"SORRY?! I'M HUNGRY!" She hit him over the head with her frying pan, knocking him to the ground.

"OW!" He screamed, rubbing his head in pain, running around in circles cursing. Vegeta let out a roar of laughter that Bulma quickly joined in on.

"Since **YOU TWO** are busy laughing at Kakarot's stupidity, I'll just eat **YOUR **food!" Chi-Chi declared, nudging Vegeta off his seat and starting to cut up the meat into chewable pieces.

"Hey now!" He protested and she lifted the pan in warning.

"Fine…" He grumbled, walking off, Bulma casually walking after him. Chi-Chi smiled. Perhaps she and Kakarot's muses were becoming a reality…

Goku then came over, still massaging his sore head.

"Gee Chi-Chi! What did you do that for?"  


Chi-Chi gave him a look before sighing in defeat.

"You **really** need to look at some books one of these days…"

"What good would that do?" He asked in puzzlement.

"After all, it's not like I can read!" He grinned at her and she looked back disbelieving.

"I will **not** dignify that with a response." She declared, turning back to her food in frustration.
    
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Goku… Can I… Can I come with you? Chi's not in the best of moods and Kakarot's probably still stumbling around the woods."

"So, why do I have to bring you?" He asked in annoyance.

  
"Please Goku… I won't bother you, I just…"

"You just **what**, woman?" Vegeta asked, turning to stare at her pointedly.

"I just don't want to be alone, okay?"

"Whatever." He muttered, rolling his eyes at the sentiment.

"Great!" She said happily, racing ahead.

"Where the hell are you going?" He called after her.

  
"Farther than you 'oh great sovereign'!" She yelled after her.

"You'll regret that girl!" He yelled, dashing after her.

"Hey! You're not supposed to do that!" She commented indignantly.

"Well, I just had to break the rules this time…" Vegeta commented smugly, dashing past her.

"Wait up! No fair!" She yelled, coming to a halt and standing there for a moment before jumping up and down in anger. She eventually calmed down and walked after him. She reached an open clearing where he lay on his back in the grass, his eyes closed, a butterfly perched on his nose. She almost giggled, but wanted to sneak-attack and crept closer until…

  
"What took you so long, woman?" He asked, a smirk planted on his face as he stood up. He grabbed the butterfly in his hand, crushing it, watching as its remains crumbled to the floor.

"Vegeta…" She whispered in horror as she watched the gently creature be crushed in the warrior's palm.

"I…" Her eyes watered up and she stared at him scornfully.

__

Why is she so upset over something so small? He looked at the butterfly's remains. Then he looked at her again.

__

She's crying… Damn it… Why is she crying?!

"Why…? Why do you have to kill? Why do things have to die? I…" He turned back to her and watched her tears fall faster as she crumpled up in a ball on the ground.

__

I… I miss him… God damn it Vegeta! Why'd you have to go and die? Bulma shrieked within her mind.

"WHY'D YOU LIE TO ME VEGETA OUJI?! WHY?!" She shrieked, before her eyes rolled back in her head as she was consumed by black as Vegeta looked on in horror.

A/N: Cliffy I guess… Lol… I dunno what you'd consider it… What is Bulma babbling about? WHAT is wrong with her? Is Vegeta starting to like her just a little? What's the deal with Chi-Chi and Goku? Will Bulma be returned to the castle to marry Yamcha? I hope you liked this chapter… I have big plans for this fic, BIG plans! I'm seeing the next chapter coming out in early November… Sorry about how long this takes… My friends and I just started a new fic too, so it never ends… I'm **HOPEFULLY** going to finish a couple of my others soon so I can devote more time to this and "Tears of the Heart", my personal favs. 

****
    
    Author Wisdom: Okay, this is just my thing for the story about things that may confuse you or I may want to say about it. Don't be confused, just read! Note: I never have time to respond to every review any more, so this is my substitution! If you have a question, any question at all, just tell me in a review and I'll make sure it's answered. Please don't be annoyed if I rephrase them, k? And if I miss your question, and I'm SURE I missed a bunch this time, just tell me and I'll answer it for you.
    **For crying out loud, why doesn't Bulma make the connection between Blanca and Prince Vegeta's horse from several years ago?
    **Yes, yes, Bulma "helped" name Blanca. If what Leah told me was right, it's not pronounced the way good ol' Bulma said it, and note he never told her how to say it. Hence, she doesn't see the connection between "Goku's" horse and the one she remembered Vegeta receiving.
    **Why did she go on about how much she loved horses in the flashback, yet she despises Blanca?
    **I know, Bulma has declared how much she hates Blanca and all other horses throughout her time with Vegeta. There is a story behind that that will be explained in further chapters, be patient.
    **Why can't Bulma recognize "Goku" as Vegeta by remembering him from her childhood?
    **Okay, #1, if you read the end, which I **ASSUME** you all did, then you'll see that peculiar line:
    _I… I miss him… God damn it Vegeta! Why'd you have to go and die?
    _Heheh… I know most of you just want to strangle me for that wonderful cliffhanger, ne? That will all be explained in the next chapter, which is going to be _revealing_ if you know what I mean… Lol… It's great to be the almighty author who knows all these things… #2, If she, for some reason, notes the resemblance between "Goku" and Vegeta, then she dismisses it as her own stupidity or the heat. After all, his name is GOKU, not VEGETA… Right?
    **Why is the story format so screwed?
    **(Note, I don't know if it **IS **this because all my other fics have had this problem.) I'm sorry if it's all screwed in Courier italics or something. I do it completely normal in Times New Roman, Size 10, html. Somehow, unbeknownst to me, ff.net always screws it up… Just copy and paste it into word and change it to Times New Roman if it really bugs you.
    **Why is "Change the World" in English when all loyal IY fans know most of it's sung in Japanese?
    **Sorry… I just wanted everybody to get the feeling for what it means in English, and I hope you like it! To find the lyrics in Japanese, go to .
    **Why can't you just call everybody by the same name all the time?! It gets confusing!
    **I totally know… I'm sorry for those of you wondering if Bulma is flirting with the slightly brain-dead Goku… Just remember the following:
    Bulma- Called Bulma by most, although Chi-Chi adds a 'Lady' on the front since she's the only one who knows her stature. Vegeta tends to call her 'girl', 'woman,' 'wench', etc…
    Vegeta- Is called Goku by Bulma since he took the name Gohan gave the real Goku. Goku treats him with respect as a servant, usually not calling him by name however, or referring to him as 'Sir' or 'Sire.' (Last name Ouji)
    Chi-Chi- Known, as, well, Chi-Chi… Simplest character…
    Goku- Known as Kakarot to everyone. His real name is Goku, although Vegeta tends to forget and refers to him as No-Name early on. Just go with it, he's a prince; he doesn't have time for everything…
    Note: If I have Bulma call Vegeta "Vegeta" or Goku "Goku" I'm sorry… Wasn't thinking while typing, used to regular names… Gomen… Just live with it… I had many Vegetable-head insults in here that had to be removed due to the fact that she doesn't know that's his name… *Sigh*
    **Did you FINALLY decide how to end it?
    **Some of you will love the ending; many of you will curse my name for days, etc… It may not be an ending ALL of you will like, but it's a GOOD ending. It's very well written, if I do say so myself. Not that I've written it yet… In my head, yes, but that doesn't count, now does it? The whole poll thing didn't work as I had hoped, because half of you wanted happy, a bunch of you wanted romantically dramatic, some of you had no idea whatsoever (reminds me of myself), and there were other opinions too. Oh yeah, and I apologize to those of you annoyed about the rather sappy track parts of this fic are taking… I write a lot of sap… It's hard not to include some. Please don't stop reading, it will NOT be a chick flick sort of thing… Sorry that I can't make everybody happy at the end…
    **Why are the ages so… weird?
    **That's the wonderful thing about AU… Alternate Universe… I know the ages are weird, but I REALLY didn't want Vegeta and Chi-Chi to be really old and then Bulma and then Goku be like young… It just wouldn't work… So, until further notice, Kakarot is 16 (I said that, didn't I? -_-;), and Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Vegeta, are 15… (V&B are almost 16… You'll find out an interesting thing about that later on…)

I hope you guys like reading it as much as I like writing it! Arigatou and Sayonara!

~Trunks Gal~


	8. Locks

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or anything but original characters. I also used Psalms Chapter 8, Verses 3-5. I don't own the bible either, obviously… ^_^;
    A/N: Wow… You guys sure have been patient… It's been over a year since I started this fic… I've come a long way and everything has changed so much… It's funny really… I was 12 then and now I'm almost 14. I will be in 21 days… I saw Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and it was really good. I strongly recommend seeing it. But I'll stop babbling about me now… Thanks so much for all the reviews and support and praise… You guys rock… The concept for this fic keeps changing over and over and over… It's fun though… I have a few of the chapters after this written, so they HOPEFULLY won't take so long… Please be patient and bear with me… Life is really busy right now and I have a bunch of other fics I'm working on… Thanks for sticking by me and enjoy chapter 8! **Review when you're done!** **AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!** Thanks!
    **THANKS TO FORBIDDEN LOVE'S READERS FOR BREAKING 100 REVIEWS! I GOT 105 WHEN I ONLY ASKED FOR 84! YAY! ^_^ * Author does her happy dance *
    **
    Chapter 8: Locks

** Flashback **

"WHY'D YOU LIE TO ME VEGETA OUJI?! WHY?!" 

** Backflash **

Vegeta stood there, staring at the girl in confusion

__

She said my name… Does she know who I am? He looked at her curiously, but a hint of worry evident in his expression.

"If she does know… She can not live… No one must know who I am…" He pulled a dagger out of his boot and held it to her neck. His hand shook and a bead of sweat ran down his cheek as he willed himself to slit her throat.

"She must die!" He said forcefully. But all he could do was draw a thin line of crimson, before dropping the knife to the ground. A trickle of crimson ran down the blade, before soaking into the grass.

"Why can't I…?" He shook his head in annoyance.

"What's wrong with me? If she knows… Then everything will…" He stared at her, his expression softening a bit as she breathed softly.

"What are you doing to me, girl?" He whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear before sitting down beside the ersatz servant.

"Well, Well, Well!" A strange voice interrupted the young prince's thoughts. He looked up in alarm to see a man. He was thin with a scraggly black beard. His ears were pierced with small, gold earrings and he dressed in simple clothes. He was surrounded by what looked to be at least 20 other men who all looked menacing. The first man smiled deviously, showing off the fact that several of his teeth were missing.

"It isn't often that we run into royalty!" Vegeta's eyes widened in alarm.

"And beauty as well!" He looked at Bulma and Vegeta found himself growling softly to his surprise.

"And I'm sure you both have bulging money bags! Allow us to relieve you of them!" He smirked again as Vegeta drew his sword. Gypsies were not known for their mercy.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The man was in the shadows. He clutched a wineglass in his hands, staring at the contents. He wasn't mad. That had been the latest rumor. No, he couldn't be mad. He was much too brilliant to be mad.

"Yes, that is I. King Santan." He murmured softly, taking a sip of his wine.

"That daughter of mine… Bulma… She's more trouble than she's worth… But still…" He stared at his wine again.  
"She is my only heir. Damn Kisaki…" He threw the glass to the floor, watching it shatter with a bit of satisfaction.

"I can't believe that all these years… Bulma… She still believes…" He chuckled softly to himself.  
"That he died in that attack on the embassy… The Spanish don't die… They're like cockroaches… No matter how many times you stomp on them, they keep coming back for more… However… Valencia… She…" He didn't continue, looking out the window.   
"I didn't wish for that to happen. When I paid Yamcha to kill Vegeta… I didn't think he'd…" A twinge of regret in his voice.

"But still… Vegeta is dead… That's all that really matters…" He was interrupted as someone burst through the door.

"Your 'ighness! Your 'igness!" The boy known as Tom shrieked in urgency.

"Yes? What is it you god-forsaken wretch?" The king hissed, annoyed that he'd been so rudely interrupted.

  
"I do beg pardon 'ighness… I beg pardon for intrudin'…" The boy bowed.

  
"GET ON WITH IT BOY!" The king roared.

"Sorry 'ighness. But it's a message! From the general 'isself! 'e 'as found the bloody Spanish, 'ighness! 'e's found 'em!" The boy said in a mix of terror and excitement.

"Where are they, boy?" The king asked softly, staring out the window again.

"This is where I was about to not be believin' 'im, Sire. 'e said… 'e said 'ey's was right out 'ere… In the province, 'ighness!" The boy squeaked.

"Excellent." The king whispered.

"All is going well." He then sent the fear-stricken boy away, conjuring up his next plan. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"So Kakarot… Why is it that you can't read?" Chi-Chi asked in interest. 

She couldn't picture not being able to read. Then again… She **should** be able to. Servants in the king's palace were not allowed to look at books. Not even bibles. It was a law King Santan had decided upon when his father died and he became king. Funny thing, no one knew exactly how King Santan's father had died. He hadn't been ill. All the populace knew was that the king was dead and Prince Santan had been crowned. But that was beside the point. It was wrong. No one should be forbidden to know things. Knowledge was illegal. There was something wrong about that. Her mother had taught her how to read when she was very young. She'd grown up loving books and poring over them whenever she had the chance. She had never realized that this was a right she was forbidden until the day she saw a man beat to death for the possession of a bible. Then she had known that she was a traitor to the crown. An outlaw. Someone who had no right to live. At first, this thought had terrified her. What if she was discovered? Would she die a painful, gruesome, death? Over time, she had accepted it as a wonderful power. Oh, late at night she had simply swaggered down the corridors, her head held high. When she saw the king, she had the notion to laugh at him. Laugh? Can you believe it? A treacherous act, yet she desired it so. To laugh and say, "Ha! Milord! You are nothing but an ill-mannered pig! And I! I, your lowly servant, can read better than your own daughter, the fair princess! Yes! I laugh at you! Yet I weep for you all the same! For you are quite dull to say the least!" Just thinking such thoughts was sinful, but she couldn't help it. To this day, she feared her discovery. She knew that most servants couldn't read. Krillen, Eighteen, and Marron were all illiterate as well as every other servant she knew. Practically no one save the nobles and monks had ever glanced at a book. But still, it seemed rather sad. Rather sad, indeed.

"You see… I was discovered by an old man named Gohan in the woods when I was a child… If I remember correctly, he said I was wrestling a bear cub. I don't know how I even survived. But somehow I guess I did…" He looked off absently, not noticing that her mouth was agape and her eye was twitching.

"Gohan was a servant, so naturally, I became a servant as well. Years later, the lord heard of my miraculous survival and took me from my master's home. Quite forcefully, actually. He killed Gohan before taking me away. So I'd have no ties to my past life, you know?" He smiled sadly.

"They decided I could make it through anything and I became a messenger. I memorized the messages I was given to report. There was no need for me to need to read. To tell you the honest truth, I can't even recognize my own name…" He looked at the ground, a depressed look plastered over his face. He was surprised when she took his hand.

"I know just how you feel. But you should know it's not your fault. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time. If you want, I'll teach you…" She said softly, a slight blush tinting her cheeks when she took his hand.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Really Really." She replied, still blushing, but smiling.

"Thanks." He muttered. He then collapsed on his back, sighing and staring at the sky.

"It's big, isn't it?" He whispered, not noticing that he was still holding her hand.

"When I consider thy heavens, the work of thy fingers, the moon and the stars, which thou hast ordained; 

What is man, that thou art mindful of him? and the son of man, that thou visitest him? For thou hast made him a little lower than the angels, and hast crowned him with glory and honour…" Chi-Chi replied softly.

"Wow… You're good… You should become a poet!" He complimented her warmly.

"Uh… I didn't write that…" Chi-Chi murmured, sweatdropping.

"Oh… Um… It was still good…" He muttered hopelessly.

"Uh… Chi-Chi?" He asked hesitantly.

  
"Yes?" She replied, still gazing at the sky.

"The stars… They're really bright tonight…" He whispered.

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" She agreed, smiling softly.

"I'm glad you're here…" He added, blushing slightly. He waited for a response and getting none, looked down to realize she was fast-asleep. He caressed her face softly, not trying to hide his smile.

"You sure pick bad times to fall asleep…" He muttered, still stroking her cheek as the stars twinkled among the endless expanse of sky.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*
    
    
    At the palace, everyone was trying to act like everything was normal; nothing was out of order. This was the great play the court performed. Emotionless perfection. This was their act. The servants still cleaned, the musicians still played, the jesters still joked. The king still got drunk, the queen still said nothing about it, and the court still believed that Princess Bulma was dreadfully ill. Yet the queen wore a mask quicker than the rest. A mask that never came off. A mask she'd worn since she said, "I do." Although it blistered her skin and made her head ache from its weight. She had slipped away from the dukes and ladies. The king was drunk, as usual, and hadn't noticed as she left. If she understood correctly, he was **demanding** a cartload of figgy pudding and another round of ale. She rolled her eyes. He was such a fool.
    She looked through the window of a room she had barely been in for over 15 years. It was layered in dust and had the prominent smell of mildew hanging over it like a veil. She stepped further in, looking at all the mannequins, trunks, and other things lying about. This was her room. Or, had **_been_** her room at one time. Every summer, her parents had taken her to the castle to play with the young prince she would wed when she was of age. She had stayed in this room. Santan had told her that she could keep her things in this room, but she was not to go in it.
    _Santan…_She thought bitterly.
    _Take away the 'n' and guess what you get?
    _There was no denying that she hated her husband. He was a cruel, stupid, uncaring brute who thought of nothing but himself. She remembered when they were children. How happy they had been. And even when they were first married. How youthful and naïve they were. She had cooked in the palace kitchens, giving the servants leave as he read to her from one of his science journals. He had been fascinated in science. She herself hadn't understood a word of it, but it made him happy, so she supposed it didn't matter. Sometimes he had even let her help with his latest invention. He had a wonderful mind. She couldn't wait to see what he'd do with it. Then, King Brief had died. Leaving his son and daughter-in-law quite alone in the world. Making them the rulers of one of Europe's most powerful nations. Making them King and Queen of England.
    In grief over the loss of his beloved father, Santan had taken to the bottle. He drank more and more with each passing day, despite her pleas for him to stop. He spent nearly half the treasury at the taverns where it was said that he molested the prostitutes when he was not downing an endless amount of liquor. Bulma had been born and he had promised her he would stop. He of course, had broken that promise. Now she was oblivious to it. She ignored him and he ignored her. But still… She missed the man he had once been… The man she had once loved…
    She walked over to a mannequin and marveled at its size.
    "Look how skinny I was…" She cooed in envy, inspecting the dummy. She fingered the fabric of the dress. Dark blue satin with lace trim. She had been wearing it the day that… She shook her head. There was no use remembering that. No use at all.
    The queen kneeled down in font of a trunk and stared at it longingly. With a bit of hesitation, she grasped at her neck, pulling on the silver chain. Hidden under her dress was a small silver key. She'd hidden it since the war. True, she hadn't dared open the trunk much even before the war, but now. Just the thought of it made her shudder in fear. She was surprised Santan hadn't had it destroyed. He hadn't hesitated to destroy many trunks filled with things of her old life. Perhaps he had thought it was filled with linens. She knew better. But damn the war! It destroyed everything in its path. War was not for those with tender hearts. She sneaked a peak over her shoulder, checking to see if anyone was spying on her. She thrust the key into the lock, turning it slowly, lifting the cover hesitantly. She cringed at the loud creaking sound. Dozens of moths flew out. She edged back as they flew out the window.
    She saw they'd eaten up a great deal of her old wool scarf and sighed, rubbing the rough cloth delicately between her fingers. She remembered sailing down the hills of snow on the toboggan, the stable boy, Peter, had made her.
    _"For the most beautiful girl in France…" He'd whispered, kissing her cheek as she blushed softly._ She touched her cheek, blushing as she had then.
    She put that to one side and dug through letters, pressed flowers, and lace handkerchiefs. She stopped when she found the pendant. Her hands shook and her eyes filled with tears. She cradled the piece of silver in her hands, touching it softly, as though afraid it would shatter. It was formed in the shape of a rose.
    "For life is like a rose. Beautiful, yet covered in thorns." Kisaki crumpled to the floor, crying softly. The little Spanish girl. The wedding. The rejection. The garden. The Secret Order. The friendship. The years. The killings.
    "Was it really only four years ago?" She whispered, wiping away a tear. She had the pendant, wishing she couldn't remember. Not the horrible things that had happened. Not to her. Not to Valencia Ouji.
    ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*
    "What do you want?" Vegeta hissed, reaching for Bulma and pulling her to him.
    "Vegeta… I thought you were a bit wiser than that! Must I go through this with you! I mean, my band and I have robbed your caravan enough times that I'd think you'd no the drill! We wish for all money, fine garments, jewelry, rare metals, precious jewels, or beautiful women among you…" He shot an appreciative look at the still unconscious Bulma and Veget's brow furrowed in anger.
    "Leave us be." He growled.
    "Now, now Vegeta! I'm sure you know that's not going to work! Since when have you met an honest gypsy who has obeyed **that** command?" The man grinned widely as his companions laughed.
    "I won't hesitate to kill you." Vegeta threatened.
    "Sorry, Vegeta, dear boy! But you really must remember to bring some sort of weapon if you intend to threaten people!" The gypsy laughed softly and Vegeta groaned, realizing he'd left his sword and bow back at camp.
    "Idiot…" He murmured to himself.
    "Yes, that would describe you, I must agree, M'Lord!" The gypsy nodded.
    "Take this and begone, bastard…" Vegeta hissed, throwing the leather purse filled with Bulma's earnings at his feet.
    "This is a good start and all, Vegeta… But really… You expect us to leave with this meager amount?" The gypsy asked in mock insult.
    "I have nothing else…" Vegeta muttered.
    "Oh don't be so modest, my liege… Is there not a seemingly attractive woman lying there unconscious at your feet?" The gypsy asked, walking up to the girl and kneeling down beside her, brushing a hand across her pale cheek.
    "She's not one of your little whores…" Vegeta hissed, edging forward.
    "Leave her be."
    "I don't know Vegeta… I'm not sure I can pass up an opportunity like this one…" He traced small circles on her cheek before kissing her softly.
    "BASTARD!" Vegeta shrieked, punching him in the face.
    The gypsy landed on the ground with a thump. He shook his head, looking up sourly. He touched his face to feel blood pouring from his nose.
    "Son of a bitch…" He muttered, wiping his crimson-stained fingers on the grass.
    "You'll pay for that…" He stumbled to his feet, glaring daggers. A soft yawn was heard as both men turned to see that Bulma had awakened.
    "I feel like I've been run over by a horse…" She murmured, rubbing her head, wincing.
    "Well, my lovely damsel, it seems you've finally decided to join us…" The gypsy said elegantly, bowing at the waist. Blood dripped out of his nose from the pummeling the moment before and Bulma stepped back.
    "Eww…" She muttered, sticking out her tongue in disgust and stepping behind Vegeta.
    "My, what a rude little bitch for you to be so fond of, Milord… I believe we'll have to teach you some manners!" He waved to his band and they swarmed the royal couple who were intimidated to say the least.
    Two crept up to Bulma, one covering her mouth from behind as the other began to try to rip the pearl necklace off her neck. She bit the one behind her's hand, shrieking for all she was worth and kicking the one in front of her in the groin. His eyes widened drastically as he screamed, running off. Their leader gave the two a look of pure disgust. He quickly raced forward, placing his sword to Bulma's neck. She winced, her eyes filled with fear and uncertainty.
    "No one dares be rude to me, Madame. For I am Felipe Santiago, and you, shall be the first of the unworthy English bastards to die this day. Congratulate yourself. It's quite an honor." He smirked, thinly cutting her neck. She felt like vomiting seeing the blood dribbling down her pale skin.
    She remembered when she'd seen that soldier who had fallen behind the other troops. He was passing in front of the castle when his commander rode up. She had been taking a stroll with her doll and looked curiously to what was going on. She had rarely seen a commoner. This was a treat. But not for long. The commander snarled, spitting on the ground, curling his lip in a most displeasing manner. The man saluted, sweat clinging to his brow. The commander drew his sword, stabbing his own soldier through the heart. He died still saluting. His blood had made a deep contrast with the crisp white snow that had fallen just last night. She dropped the doll.
    The princess shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memory. She could see that Vegeta was in a similar predicament. She was surprised he had held out so long without weapons.
    _Come on Bulma… THINK! _She strained to come up with a solution, but she was having a brainfreeze. Then it hit her.
    "Of course…" She whispered.
    "What was that wench?" Felipe asked threateningly.
    "It appears Vegeta is not so easily defeated." She whispered coyly.
    _But is he dumb enough to fall for it…?
    _"What?" The man yelled in confusion, turning.
    _And give the man a prize! He has the IQ of a rock! _Bulma cheered inwardly. She grabbed the hilt of his sword, catching him off guard and ripping it from his hands, she held it to his throat, smirking defiantly up at him as his eyes widened in shock.
    "It looks as though the tables have turned, Good Sir." She smiled up at him as he stared at her in disbelief.
    "Yes. Indeed they have. I admit defeat, My Lady." He bowed before her, knowing he'd been beaten at his own game.
    "Then you shall agree to my terms and allow me to leave without difficulty?" She asked forcefully, thrusting the sword more threateningly forward.
    "Of course. As is expected." He mumbled reluctantly. He was ashamed of being beaten by a woman, although she had proven to be a most worthy and unusual opponent.
    "Then I demand that I be allowed an escort. A lady shouldn't be traveling unattended you know." She nodded to herself.
    "Yes. I shall also give you a horse, but I insist that you must be able to carry your escort. He may be anyone present. I don't care who. Take one of the imbeciles. Please. Take them off my hands." Felipe agreed, gesturing at the incompetent men in disdain.
    She smiled. She walked up to where the men were about to kill Vegeta. They all moved away as she walked through the horde. They had an awed respect for the little lady who could bring their boss down. They didn't call him Felipe the Fang for nothing, after all. She finally reached Vegeta and the men with their swords pressed against his neck reluctantly eased away. He gave her a look as if to ask, "What the hell are you doing woman?!" He of course, was still rather stunned by her victory and could not form the words to say so. She grinned; knowing this blow to his ego would be worth all the things he'd put her through since they'd met a few days ago. She grabbed hold of him, struggling to ease him over her back. She held on to him for dear life, leaning over like an elderly woman who was about to collapse on her feet. She hobbled a bit down the dirt road before turning.
    "I don't need a horse, but I picked a fairly good imbecile, don't you agree?" She then turned and continued walking. She could hear the gypsies' ravenous laughter for the next mile as they faded off into the distance.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*
    
    
    The next morning, the group met up again, neither side sharing about their experiences of last night. The group was now mounted once more, riding ahead. They chatted amongst themselves, or in Vegeta and Bulma's case, they argued.
    "I'm telling you! A tomato is a **FRUIT**! **NOT** a vegetable!" Bulma declared hotly.
    "It's a vegetable! Everyone with half a brain knows that! But then again, that would explain why you don't know, now wouldn't it?" He smirked at her. As she hissed and growled in rage, Vegeta turned to Goku.
    "Kakarot, you tell the stupid wench! Tomatoes are vegetables, are they not?!"
    Goku could see the hidden threat after having spent a great deal of time with Vegeta. The underlying threat was, "Agree with Bulma and DIE!"
    _As the alternative of Bulma strangling me when I don't agree with her… Decisions, Decisions…_Goku thought in a hopeless tone.
    "I just eat them, Lord. Don't give it much thought." Goku replied rather hesitantly.
    "Honestly Kakarot! I swear, you think with your stomach!" Chi-Chi declared in exasperation and annoyance.
    "That's him, all right!" Bulma readily agreed. Bulma's mind was occupied with the matters of her sixteenth birthday that was merely days away. What would happen if she wasn't there? She didn't want to think about it. She had the feeling that these times on the road with her friends would probably be the most liberating and enjoyable experiences of her so-far miserable life. She was determined to enjoy them, no matter what the cost.
    "We need to stop for supplies. The money the wench received for letting strange men ogle decreased quite rapidly. Our "road expenses" were more than I originally calculated." Vegeta muttered gruffly. Bulma blushed madly. She preferred not to recollect how stupid she'd been to become so scantily clad, just for a few coins. It was pathetic. Vegeta interrupted her embarrassed feeling.
    "If my memory serves me right from my last visit in this area, there should be a village up ahead."
    "Your memory never fails you, Sir." Kakarot commented loyally as Vegeta rolled his eyes.
    They rode on until they reached the gates of the city. Or at least, what **USED** to be the city… The four sat in silence, staring in stupor. The horses fidgeted, tossing their heads, but the teens didn't notice. Everything was gone. The village was a pile of ashes, or at least, the part of it that wasn't on fire…
    "Oh God… It's Brigham…" Chi-Chi whispered in horror.
    "Brigham?" Bulma asked in confusion.
    "It's a town that many French citizens that immigrated to England founded. My grandmother… lives here…" She whispered, watching the flames hiss as they loomed higher. Without further hesitation, she leaped off Como and ran into the firey city.
    "Chi-Chi!" Bulma cried out, leaping off Blanca and heading after her friends.
    "Follow them?" Goku asked Vegeta.
    "As if you had to ask…" Vegeta muttered, grunting and spurring Blanca through the gates.
    _Stupid women… Just like them to run screaming into danger…_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*
    
    
    A/N: Cliffy! Hehe… Well I hope you liked it! Please don't be annoyed at me for my portrayal of Gypsies. Some of them are good and some are rather questionable in this fic. Hopefully the next chapter will come out a lot sooner… I'm shooting for before I go back to school on January 3rd. Please don't give up on me… Please be patient, I will try to get these chapters up as quickly as I can. I think this fic will be 15 chapters long… I'm not sure yet… I'm still debating the ending… It may never be decided at this rate… *Sigh* Anyways, thanks for reading!

****

Author Wisdom: Note: I never have time to respond to every review any more, so this is my substitution! If you have a question, any question at all, just tell me in a review and I'll make sure it's answered.

****

Why is the story format so screwed? (Note, I don't know if this chapter **IS **this because all my other fics have had this problem and parts of the last chapter.) I'm sorry if it's all screwed in Courier italics or something. I do it completely normal in Times New Roman, Size 10, html. Somehow, unbeknownst to me, ff.net always screws it up… Just copy and paste it into word if it really bugs you. Sorry about that… -_-;

****

Why does it take so long for new chapters?

One word. School. I found out that since I'm taking Algebra in Junior High, I get to take math finals like high schoolers! So I've been studying non-stop cuz I suck at math… Life is so unfair… -_-; And my other evil teachers love to assign projects and tests and ruin the holidays… They assigned homework on **Thanksgiving** for crying out loud… Let's just say I was not giving thanks for Mr. Schumacher… Please forgive me, I have so much to do it's not even funny… Of course it's XMAS, so there's parties and plays and wrapping and baking and y'know the drill… Plus I'm in my church's Christmas play (I'm on Saint Lucia's Court), I have to figure out what I'm submitting for our school poetry club, I have to master an evil bar routine in gymnastics before Christmas break in gymnastics, and I have the other billion things I have to do… * Sigh * We got our Christmas tree and then I was trying to work on this earlier, but my sister and her annoying friend were watching "Crossroads". With Britney Spears squeaking about life in Georgia for 2 hours, it was hard to concentrate… (Since my sister just **COULDN'T** watch it somewhere else and the computer is down here by one of the TVs…) For a clue, the earliest time I've gotten to bed this week is 12:30… @_@

(I have the feeling I shall receive this question…) **What happened to Bulma's outburst?! Where is the heart-breaking confession and the realizations that are order?!**
    
    Well, Vegeta is confused, to say the least. Bulma fainted and awoke to a bunch of guys leering at her, so give her a break. The excitement of it all kinda made them push it to the back of their minds. But luckily for you guys, the big connection is coming… Next couple chapters… Stay tuned…

****

Doesn't Bulma call Vegeta… by his real name at times? Wouldn't Vegeta notice?  
If Bulma calls Vegeta by his real name, it's technically not Bulma doing it… It's the tired ditzy author who is accustomed to calling the characters by their suitable names and makes a typo… If Bulma starts calling Vegeta "Vegeta" before they figure out what's going on, it's purely a mistake. Just ignore it and read on. It stinks cuz I had this entire page of Bulma making fun of Vegeta's name and then I realized I couldn't use it cuz she didn't know his read name yet… ^_^;

****

Why haven't Bulma and Vegeta figured out yet who the other is?!

Let's just put it this way… There **IS** an explanation… It **WILL** be explained… You should be able to catch a couple scraps of what happened in these last few chapters, but I'm not gonna reveal any more until the time comes… Chapter 9-10 are the ones to wait for… Just be patient and you'll find out why they are being so "dense" about the other's true identity…

****

2 Reader Responses…

B-chan and Syaorans angel- Wow… Somebody had way too much caffeine… Lol… ^_^; I'm so glad you like my fic… I tend to read fics and neglect homework till late until the night when my parents start to threaten me and lecture me how I'll have to go to a shrink if I don't get enough sleep… What sleeping has to do with mental help, I shall never know… ^_^; Like right now I was technically supposed to be asleep 45 minutes ago thanks to my "New" curfew when my parents realized that I wasn't getting up early cuz I was on the internet till 3 AM… *Sigh* I was a bit scared, but thanks for the very long review… I hope you like this chap! 

Bulma16- OMG! I can't believe you read my fic! This is sooooooo kewl! It's like when I met Phantom Angel at Anime Shack and she started reading my Escaflowne fics! I saw your reviews and I was like ecstatic… I actually humming while doing my Algebra homework! Can you believe it? Humming! It was weird… Lol… Anyway, I'm sorry that "Mind Games" is over… *Sniff* I hope to read some new awesome fics from you soon! Thanks for reading!

****

Poll:

I'm tired of Trunks Gal… I'm going to select a new name for myself that's a bit more mature… I've had that name for what, two years now this spring? I'm really excited about changing! I'll decide by 12-31, so I'll have a new name for the new year! Right now I'm leaning towards E… I love LOTR! ^_^; Here's my ideas so far:

A. Déesse Bleue (Blue Goddess in French)

B. Crystal Twilight

C. Nobara (Wild Rose in Japanese)

D. Eternal Eclipse

E. Nucarkaiel (My Elf Name! ^_^)
    
    F. Blood-Stained Rose
    G. Other or keep 'Trunks Gal'

****

PLEASE TELL ME WHICH NAME YOU THINK I SHOULD CHANGE TO!!! ARIGATOU!
    
    IF YOU WISH TO BE NOTIFIED ABOUT THE STORY, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR EMAIL IN YOUR REVIEW OR EMAIL ME AT MIHOSHICHAN@HOTMAIL.COM** ! THANKS!**

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED AT LEAST 12-15 MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! 

Arigatou and Sayonara!

  
~Trunks Gal~


End file.
